Army of One-Shots
by XxFleur1xX
Summary: State OCs, randomness, and everything else! Just a bunch of one shots I write. Will update as much as possible. Open to ideas for stories. R&R (genres will vary depending on story)
1. First In Flight

_**I'm back!**_

_**North Carolina: *rolls eyes* you didn't leave, you just don't publish. **_

_**Sush yo mouth. Anyways, this story will be random one shots I come up with, I'll update as much as possible. **_

_**NC: maybe you actually will. **_

_**I WILL. **_

"No, it was my state!" Ohio yelled at his southern sister.

"How the hell was it your state? It left the ground from my land!" North Carolina replied.

The two states were having their all-to-common argument over who was first in flight.

"The plane was designed in one of my cities! They would've flown it there if they could've!"

"Well, they didn't, did they, Oliver? Just admit its my state."

"What the fuck are you two arguing about this time?" Virginia asked, annoyed. She, along with her younger twin brother, usually ended up somehow in the middle of these arguments, being the states that separated both of the ones claiming to be first in flight.

"Charlotte here has obviously been smoking something again, and is claiming that her state was the first to fly an airplane. Either that or theres something wrong with her head. Probably both." Oliver smirked.

North Carolina looked ready to attack the northern state.

"Whoa! Calm down, both of you!" Virginia said, getting between them before anyone could get hurt. "You both put an equal amount of effort towards the first flight. So, you both were. There, now shut up and get along for a change!"

"She's right, sister dear." Ohio looks over at NC. "In fact, I know something fun that we can do. " he smirks.

The female state grins back, understanding perfectly.  
Both grab Virginia's arms before proceeding to push her in a closet, and lock it.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU GUYS FINALLY SETTLE THIS STUPID ARGUMENT." The state was heard screaming from inside the locked closet.

"Sorry, can't hear you." The tar-heel state laughs walking away with her brother.

"Thought we meant something perverted did you, Virginia? Naughty, naughty." Ohio laughs.

**first chapter done!**

**NC: let's see when she updates the next. **

**remember I control you. **

**NC: you wouldn't dare-**

**oh yes I will. **

**If you guys have ideas for any stories review or message me them. Might inspire me to update more often :)**


	2. What's Wrong, Northie?

**_Delaware: I see you don't have any reviews yet. _**

**_Well it's only been a day. _**

**_Delaware: yeah. but-_**

**_Shut up. _**

**_OoOoOo_**

"Go. The. Fuck. Away." North Dakota growled at her twin.

"Aw come on northie~" South Dakota sang.

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's fun~"

"Susan get the fuck out of my room."

"Oh I get it, it's little northies time of the month, isn't it?"

"SUSAN!"

"Jeez Chloe, I was just trying to find out what made the 'peace garden state' so mad it made her not peaceful." Susan grinned, amused at her play on the states nickname.

"I'm just not in the mood for games, okay?" Chloe sighed.

"Is this about-"

"Yes, it is. Now will you leave me alone?" The northern Dakota twin said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Chloe..." South Dakota hugs her crying sister.

"It's okay, I'm just tired of hearing him say that." She said, hugging her back.

"You should know not to listen to him by now, besides, Delaware's really one to talk about not having anything cool in a state."

North Dakota laughed. "Thanks South."

"Anytime...northie."

"But still don't call me that."

"Aw but that's no fun."

(And needless to say, South Dakota got revenge on Delaware for making fun of her sister.)

**oOoOo**

**_Delaware: what did she do to me..._**

**_some thing are better left unsaid. _**

**_Oh and human names so far:_**

**_Chloe- North Dakota_**

**_Susan- SouthDakota_**

**_Oliver- Ohio_**

**_Charlotte- North Carolina _**

**_Reviews please?:3_**

**_I'll make the chapters longer :D?_**


	3. Could You Not

**_*sobbing in corner*_**

**_Indiana: what's wrong with her?_**

**_Illinois: her classes just started back up from her fall break, duh. _**

**_*looks up* enjoy this chapter, I wrote it during my lunch. Oh. And thank you guest reviewer :3_**

**_OoOoOo_**

"Could you not?" Indiana asked, sounding annoyed.

"Could I not what?" Illinois asked back.

"Stop leaning on me."

"I'm not."

This resulted in Indiana pushing the other state away from himself, knocking her out of the chair.

"Ow! The fuck, Isaac!?"

"I told you to stop leaning on me."

"But I was sitting how I normally sit."

"Spring, you were leaning on me. I told you to stop. You didn't. I pushed you. Deal with it, it's over with." Isaac rolled his eyes.

Illinois then proceeded to get up off the floor, and push her brother out of his seat.

"What the hell!?"

"It's over, deal with it." She said mimicking his voice, turning around to walk out.

"Why you little-" Indiana jumped up and grabbed her long brunette hair, pulling her to the ground.

"ISAAC!" Spring yelled, grabbing his pant leg and pulling him to the ground with her.

"Hey guys, what was all the-" Iowa asked walking in, seeing her brother and sister laying on the ground.

"I'll uh, come back later. Have fun." The state turned around and walked out the door.

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Both Indiana and Illinois yelled at the same time.

"Shut up, don't talk at the same time as me!" Again, at the same time.

This went on for about 10 more minutes, before they both tried to get up and angrily walk away.

Tried.

They both ended up walking in the same direction.

OoOoOoO

The Michigan twins looked at each other confused.

"They were doing what?" Both asked at the same time.

Iowa just shrugged.

"I walked in and they were both laying on the ground. Makes you wonder."

"I thought they hated each other." The southern part of the state said.

"Naw, they get along sometimes. Ya never know, they could just be putting on an act to make us think they don't like each other, when they're really sexually attracted to each other." The norther part replied.

"Ew. I could see that kinda thing from Arkansas and Tennessee, but not Indiana and Illinois."

"Incest is a funny thing, sister dear. You never know when someone's going to date their sibling, especially in a big family like this one." The northern twin brother said.

"I still can't see it happening."

"Well, we could do some undercover work, you in Brandon?" The southern part asked.

"Why of course, Evan. Did you even need to ask?"

"Perfect, then let us be off."

"Wait, don't get me involved in ANY of this!" Iowa yelled, but they were already gone.

"Fuck, if I get in trouble I'm going to kill them." She mumbled.

_**oOoOoO**_

_**I wasn't going to add that last part, but it made it longer so. **_

_**Indiana: I. Fucking. Hate. You. **_

_**Yeah okay, I'm not to fond of your state either. My sister was born there. **_

_**Iowa: and the story behind everything but the incest is revealed. **_

_**kinda. **_

_**(LONGEST CHAPTER YES. )**_


	4. Cold and Rainy

_**So it was cold today, here is the result. **_

_**NC: this is about my weather isn't it. **_

_**Kinda. Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes in any story, I write these on my iPod. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"D-dammit." South Carolina murmured. "It's to damn c-cold."

"Y-yeah. I can't feel my face." His twin replied, shivering.

Both were currently in Raleigh, where it was 61 degrees.

"Well, it's warmer here then C-Columbia at least." Charlotte added.

"Damn hurricane making it all windy ain't helpin'. How much longer 'til we get to your place?"

"It's right up h-here. And could you stop sayin' 'damn' so much, Cody? I know your cold but..."

"And it's rainin'. I don't like to be rained on."

"I can't help that. Gah, we're finally here." North Carolina said, taking out her keys and unlocking the door to the house they walked up to.

"Good your home." A voice said from inside.

"N-Nathan?! Get the hell outta my house!" The female yelled.

New York just shrugged and got up from his spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Got any food here? I'm starving. I would've looked myself but I didn't wanna find anything, you know, that I wasn't supposed to." He looked back, grinning at NC.

"How the hell did you get in her house?" Cody asked.

"I know how to pick a lock, hey got any Nutella?" The northern state asked, looking through the cabinet.

"That doesn't mean you can break into my house." Charlotte said, grabbing something from the pantry and throwing it at the Empire State.

"Dude you're shivering." He caught the jar thrown at him.

"Yeah because it's raining and cold as shit outside." Cody replied.

New York just laughed. "You think that's cold? Why don't you go talk to Alaska. As for the rain, Washington might have something to say about that. Besides, it only ever rains for a few minutes at a time here."

North Carolina looked pissed at that last comment. "I can't help my weather! And I thought I told you to get out of my house!" She yelled, yanking the jar of Nutella out of his hands.

"Jeez, calm down. Anyways, I forgot what I originally came to ask so I have no point in being here anymore. Bye." With that, Nathan walked out the door into the rainy Raleigh weather.

"Bitch." Charlotte mumbled.

"Who's cursin' now?" Cody laughed.

"Shut up or go back outside."

"I'm just messin' with ya, no need to make life threats."

_**OoOoOo**_

_**NC: it wasn't that cold...**_

_**It is when you have to stand outside in it and your face goes numb. **_

_**NC: not my fault. **_

**_yes it is. Human names:_**

**_SC- Cody_**

**_NC- Charlotte_**

**_NY- Nathan_**

**_any questions on others just ask. _**


	5. Spies

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone :3. **_

_**Illinois: congrats. **_

_**I think it's about time America comes in...**_

_**Illinois: oh god. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

The Michigan's looked at each other and nodded before running down the long hallway and stopping outside of a closed door.

The lower part held his ear to the door, trying to hear what was going on inside.

"Hear anything?" The northern twin asked.

"Shhh I'm listening."

"Oh my god, he's such an idiot." Illinois was heard saying from inside the door.

"Spring, almost every boy is." Colorado laughed.

"Yeah but I mean what the hell! He pushed me out of my chair and then got mad at me when I did the same back, and then pulls my hair? I'm pretty sure Isabel got the wrong idea when she saw us both on the floor."

"Probably did, knowing Iowa. But you know, anyone would. Imagine if something like that happened to you."

Illinois laughed. "Depends who you're talking about."

"Saying you think some of our siblings make a cute couple?"

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if some of them started dating."

Lower Michigan looked at his twin. "Eh, I don't think they are. They're only talking about other states dating each other."

"What are you dudes doing?" A voice said from behind them.

"D-dad!" The Michigan's said. "We were just... Heading to our room?"

"I think you guy's room is the other way." America raised an eyebrow. "You're not spying on your sister, are you?"

"No!"

"Evan and Brandon Jones." He glared at them.

They both looked down, then back up at each other.

"Iowa told us too!" They said.

"No she didn't. Don't lie to me." The nation said. "If I catch you spying on any of your siblings again you'll both be in big trouble, understand.?"

"Yes dad." The Michigan's walked back to their room in shame.

"I can't believe we got caught." Evan mumbled.

"I can't believe he didn't ground us." Brandon laughed.

"Next time we'll be more careful, there will be a next time right?"

"Of course there will be. And go away Isabel, you can't spy on the spies."

"Little bitches trying to get me in trouble." She mumbled, walking away.

**_oOoOoO_**

_**it wasn't that bad was it ...**_

_**oh well I'm outside in the cold rainy weather so I might've missed something. **_

_**Iowa: Gah I'll get them one day. **_

_**good luck with that. **_


	6. What Meeting?

_**sorry it's so short. I've had so much to do today I just... I promise tomorrows chapter will be long. **_

_**oOoOoO**_

Rhode Island walked down the hallway of the main house, lost in thought. Next thing she knows she's sitting on the floor.

"Sorry Rhode, didn't see ya there." Virginia said, helping her sister up.

"Nobody ever does." The Ocean state whispered standing back up.

"Hey, you going to the meeting this weekend?"

"What meeting?"

"The monthly colony meeting, haven't seen you at the last couple ones so I was just wondering."

"Nobody ever told me about them.." Rhode Island sighed. Forgotten again.

"Oh, well it's Saturday at my place, you should come." Virginia smiled.

"Thanks." RI said, walking away.

Once she got to her room she sat on her bed and talked aloud to herself.

"If I go to the meeting then I can finally confront them for forgetting me everyday! This is perfect!" She grinned.

The state spent the rest of the night planning how she was going to make sure they remember her.

_**oOoOoO**_

_**sorry again. **_

_**Rhode Island: it's okay o.o**_

**_TT I swear tomorrow's will be long!_**


	7. Babysitting and Memories

_**Longer Chapter**_

_**i would've had it up sooner but I've been busy with my dads wedding tomorrow. **_

_**Anyways, I tried to do a more serious chapter. **_

_**Massachusetts: oh god. **_

_**Not historically accurate btw. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

Massachusetts was sitting in her living room waiting for her younger siblings to arrive. She had offered to watch the two youngest states for a few days while America was out of country at a meeting.

The sound of a doorbell snapped the state out of her thoughts.

"Just a sec." She called out as she walked towards the door.

"Mass!" Two small voices yelled running towards the northern state.

"Hey guys." She laughed.

"Thanks for offering to watch them, Lynn." America said, handing her two small suitcases.

"No prob, I could use the company anyways." The Bay state smiled.

"Anyways, I should probably be going. I can't be late. Bye dudes!"

"Bye daddy!" Hawaii and Alaska yelled, running up and hugging their dad.

"Be good for your sister, okay?"

"Okay!"

America kissed them both on the cheek, before kissing Massachusetts forehead. "If they cause any trouble, call me. Okay?"

"Okay dad. Now go, you don't want to miss your flight."

The nation just grinned before saying one last goodbye and walking to his car before driving away.

"Okay, so..." Lynn turned around to see her brother and sister nowhere in sight. "Now where did they go?"

After a minute or two of searching, Massachusetts found them trying to get into a locked room.

"Caught you." She smiled.

"We just wanna know what's inside." Hawaii said.

"Yeah, why is it locked?" Alaska asked.

"Well Juno, do you and Leigh wanna see what's inside, or know why it's locked?" The older state asked Alaska.

"Inside!" Leigh answered for him.

"Okay, let me go get the key. You two stay right here, or you don't get to go inside, okay?"

"Okay!" Both said.

The Bay state opens one of the drawers to a desk in her room, getting out an old key.

"It's been a while since I've been in that room." She said to herself. "This should be interesting."

After returning to the door, which the two others hadn't left like they said they wouldn't, and unlocking it, the state kept her hand on the door knob.

"Now you guys have to promise to be extra super careful in here, everything in here is really old, okay?"

"Okay!"

Massachusetts took a deep breath before pushing the door open, something she hadn't done since 1890.

Inside was what looked like what could be a normal bedroom, an old bed with an old quilt and clothes hung all around in it were found inside.

The clothes looked old, old fashioned and just old in general. And, to Hawaii, one looked like an old military uniform.

Another thing different about it was the big painting of a girl that looked about 10 that was above what looked to be a fireplace.

The girl was blonde, pale, and had a greenish-blue eye color. She looked happy, and after looking around, Leigh noticed she was wearing one of the dresses hanging near the bed.

"Lynn, who is she?" Juno beat her to asking the question. "The girl in that picture?"

"Oh." Mass said, turning to look at it. "That's me. In 1790."

"But your hair's brown." The Aloha state pointed out.

"It's gotten darker, and you see all these dresses? They were all mine. The bed was mine, the quilt was mine..."

"What about this one?" The little girl pointed to the military uniform.

"Oh that's..." Images of the Civil War flooded her mind, stopping her from answering. "Do you guys know what the Civil War is?"

"It's when the south states got mad at daddy, right?" Juno asked.

"Kinda, well, that was...that was my union uniform."

"What's this red on it?" Hawaii asked, pointing to a red stain on the shoulder.

This time Massachusetts didn't have an answer. The memory had taken her away from reality.

[Flashback]

"AH!" Massachusetts yelled, falling to the ground as the bullet pierced her shoulder.

South Carolina laughed as he walked up to her. "That should teach cha not to mess with me."

"You've only hurt m-me. Not my s-state." She gasped for air. "It only w-works the other way a-around."

"I won't trying to hurt your state, just you. Someone's gotta teach ya not to mess with the south." He grinned evilly, stepping on the wound on her shoulder.

The Union state screamed, before everything went black.

[current time]

"Lynn? LYNN?" Alaska yelled, snapping her back to reality.

"Sorry, zoned out. Anyways, are you guys hungry? Lets go get some dinner."

"Yay!" Leigh and Juno exclaimed, running out, forgetting the unanswered question.

Massachusetts sighed again locking the door.

"You know, one day you're going to walk in there and smile at those memories." A voice said from behind her.

"Connecticut! I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I know. That's how I snuck up on you."

"Conner, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything, sis."

"How is my brother shooting me ever going to be a good memory?"

Connecticut sighed and put his hand on his slightly younger sisters scarred shoulder, slightly moving the fabric covering it, revealing part of said scar. "I'm not saying it will ever be a good memory, I'm saying one day it won't effect you like it is now."

"Thanks Conner." Lynn said hugging her older brother.

"No problem, but for what?" He asked, hugging her back.

"For always being there for me when nobody else was. Don't ever just... leave me. "

The Constitution state responded by hugging her tighter. "I'll always be there for you. You're my little sister, I can't let anything bad happen to you."

"You can't stop everything."

"I can try."

Massachusetts laughed. "Love ya big bro."

Connecticut smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Love ya too, little sis."

"Conner! When did you get here?" Hawaii asked walking up.

"Hey Leigh!" He picked her up, "I thought I'd come for dinner." The male state glanced over at Mass, who nodded.

"Yay! Juno, Conners here!" Hawaii yelled, squirming in her older brothers arms.

The two older states just laughed, and walked into the kitchen.

**_oOoOoO_**

**_not implying ConnecticutXMassachusetts by the way. _**

**_just a cute brotherly sister relationship. _**

**_Omg yay it turned out longer than I thought._**


	8. Scars (Chapter 7 cont)

_**Sorry I feel like this is late but I had a wedding today soooo. **_

_**Anyways before I upload the meeting chapter with RI, I want some more reviews. So, if you want it up soon ...**_

_**also start sending in story ideas or ideas for state OC's that haven't been mentioned yet. **_

_**This is a continuation of the last chapter, set after Hawaii and Alaska went to sleep. **_

_**sorry for any mistakes. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

The brunette girl stepped in front of the mirror in her bedroom before sighing at the sight of the giant scar on her right shoulder.

Lynn adjusted her towel a bit as the memory flashed through her mind for the second time that night.

"You need to stop worrying about that scar." A voice said from the doorway.

"And you need to stop trying to sneak up on me. And I'm not worrying about it." Massachusetts said, turning toward the doorway where her older brother was standing. "Especially when I'm only in a towel."

"Then obsessing over it. And you don't really mind, do you?" Connecticut grinned as he walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, but I do mind if your in here while I'm changing. So let me get my pajamas on, then we'll talk, okay?"

The older of the two chuckled as he walked out. "I'll be in the living room."

After changing into her pajamas, a tank top revealing the scarred area of her shoulder and shorts, the bay state walked into the living room to see her brother sitting on the smallish couch.

"So what exactly is it we have to talk about?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"You were the one who said we were going to talk, so I could ask the same thing."

"I saw that look in your eye, you're the one who wanted to talk."

"What look?"

"The I'm-worried-about-you-please-tell-me-what's-really -bothering-you look." Lynn cuddled up to her brothers side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well you're right, I don't think it's the scar that's bothering you."

Massachusetts sighed. "You're also right. It's not."

Conner pulled his little sister closer to him, wrapping both arms around her. "Then what is it? What's getting to you so much?"

"I..."

The Constitution state felt the tears soaking through his shirt before the couple of tears turned into full out sobbing.

"Shhhh." He whispered. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not that...it's just...I think I need to sleep." Lynn sniffled.

"Okay." Connecticut proceeded to pick his sister up bridal style and carry her to her bedroom.

He put her in the queen sized bed and turned around to walk out when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"No." Massachusetts whispered, "sleep in here with me tonight."

Connecticut smiled as he got into the bed and pulled the covers up before taking the younger female in his arms and pulling her close.

"Goodnight, Lynn." He kissed her forehead as the female fell asleep.

"Night, Conner..." She mumbled.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**still not MassXConn by the way. **_

_**If you ever want it to happen though, message me/review ideas...**_

_**until the next chapter~**_


	9. The Meeting

_**meeting chapter, this was an idea from a friend. **_

_**Rhode Island: is it that one were-**_

_**yes. **_

_**RI: damn it!**_

**_oOoOoO_**

"Hey Rhode-what did you do to your hair?" Virginia asked opening the door.

"It doesn't matter." She said, walking into the house.

Walking into the living room, the other original colonies stared at their sister in shock.

"Uh, nice hair?" Delaware said, confused.

"Dude, what the fuck its like bright blue." New York commented. "Who are you anyways."

" Nathan! She's Rhode Island." Massachusetts rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"Oh yeah. Sorry Riley, didn't recognize you. Hair and all." Nathan apologized.

"No. You didn't remember me. But you will after this." The Ocean state reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Riley..." Lynn started, but was cut off by her sister pointing the gun at her.

"Shut up, Lynn!" Riley screamed. "Or I'll give you another scar to match the one Cody gave you!"

Massachusetts was to shocked to respond, while South Carolina looked down at the comment.

"Rhode Island," Pennsylvania stood up slowly, "You don't have to do this."

"Come any closer to me and I shoot her!" Rhode Island grabbed Massachusetts's hair and pulled her to the middle of the room, holding the gun to her head.

Now Connecticut got up. "He's right, RI. This isn't the way to get people to remember you."

"And we never forgot you." North Carolina added, Maryland and Georgia nodding in agreement.

"Yes you did! I've never been invited to one of these damn things!" RI screamed.

"Yes you have..." New Hampshire said, sounding scared. "I've invited you to every one. You've never come."

"Don't lie to me, Hannah! Not once have I got an invitation!"

"She's not lying." New Jersey chimed in. "I've seen them."

"Then where are they?"

"I...don't know." New Jersey looked down.

"I..." Massachusetts, who was crying and trembling in fear, started.

A shot was fired at the wall.

"No! You don't talk!" Now a knife was pulled out. "For every word you say," Riley took Lynn's arm and slashed it open with the weapon. "That happens."

Lynn screamed in pain and looked at her older brother, who now looked completely pissed.

"Aw, did I make your little boyfriend mad?" Riley smirked.

In a matter of seconds, both the gun and knife are thrown across the room, and Rhode Island was on the ground.

"Gah!" The ocean state looked up to see who had her pinned down, and saw the face of America himself.

"Riley Jenna Jones what the fuck do you think your doing!?" He yelled at her.

"H-how did you know..."

Virginia walked into the room. "I called him. You didn't notice I never came back in here."

"Bitch!" Rhode Island yelled.

"I'm a bitch? You could've killed Lynn!" The state motioned over to where Massachusetts was sobbing uncontrollably, Connecticut trying to comfort her.

"I...oh my god." RI whispered, looking around the room. North Carolina, Georgia, New Hampshire, and Maryland were all in the corner still in shock, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, South Carolina, and Delaware were all gathered around her, and finally at Massachusetts who was still sobbing into Connecticut's chest. "What have I done..."

"You've always been such a good kid, Riley. What lead you to doing...this?" America asked.

"I-I was tired of them forgetting me."

"They never did forget you. And now not only have you physically scarred Mass, you've probably emotionally scarred all of them. Come on, you're coming with me." The nation helped her up, and led her out of the house.

Virginia walked over to where the northern state was just starting to calm down, and looked at the cut arm. "Come on, lets go get this taken care of."

Massachusetts nodded before following her into the kitchen, along with Conner.

"Are you okay?" Virginia asked as she cleaned the wound.

"Yeah, it just hurts." Lynn whispered.

"I would think. Conner can you go get the first aid kit from the bathroom?"

A few minutes later the states arm was cleaned and wrapped up, and she was standing outside with her brother and sister.

"Sorry Virginia, but I think I just need to go home now." Lynn apologized.

"It's no problem, I understand. But I seriously wouldn't suggest being alone."

"That's why she's going to my place with me." Conner said.

"What? Why?" The bay state asked as they got in the car.

"I really don't think you need to be at your house right now." He replied, getting in the drivers seat.

"I guess your right..."

"I always am." Conner said, leaning over and kissing her temple.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**RI: whyyyyyy**_

_**this chapter escalated so quickly. **_

_**RI: THEY HATE ME NOW. **_

_**But it was fun to write. **_

_**Virginia: before RI kills anyone, please review story ideas, OC ideas, or what you think about the chapter/story for Miss Fleur. **_

_**Thanks Virginia~**_


	10. Headaches & Pranking

_**Since the last 3 chapters have been so serious, I decided to go ahead and put one up tonight that wasn't. And I need to give Lynn a break from me being so mean to her XD. **_

_**Nevada and California, you haven't been introduced yet. **_

_**Nevada: don't you dare do anything stupid.**_

_**sorry if I offend anyone, Cali's character was a request. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Heyyyy Nevadaaaa." California sang.

"Hey Cali." Nevada said, "Can you not sing? I have a huge headache."

"Oohhh you were out drinking last nighttttt~"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Daddy told you to not do that anymore because of that one time." Cali smirked as she said that last part.

Nevada knew that his sister wouldn't shut up about this unless she had something better to gossip about, and he had just the thing.

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday at Virginia's?"

"Oh my god, I like heard that someone went crazy and hurt someone, but I couldn't get any names. Do you know who?"

"Rhode Island went crazy because she thought they forgot about her and cut Lynn's arm open."

"Wait, what's a Rhode Island?" California asked, cocking her head to the side.

Nevada sighed. "And that's why she did that."

"So like, how is Lynn? Did she die?"

Nevada winced as his sisters voice only made his head hurt worse. "No, she's fine. Conners taking care of her as far as I know."

"Oohhh he likes her~"

"I think he's just being nice."

"Carson, I don't think a boy can ever just 'be nice', he totally has to like her!"

"Gee, thanks Cali. I'll remember that one day."

"But, your not a boy. Well, you are, but, you're like my brother, well you are my brother, so it doesn't work like that."

"Conner is Lynn's brother."

"Wait, who's Conner?"

Nevada mentally slapped the female. Did she even know who the first president was?

"Connecticut. You know what, my head hurts a lot. I'm going to lay down." Nevada said, standing up and locking himself in his room.

California sat down for a minute before she had an idea.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed the number and grinned evilly.

[Time Skip]

"Come on, I know you don't like her. You like hate her. It'll be fun." Cali said, looking at her older brother.

Nathan shook his head. "It's not a good idea, usually I would be in 100% but I was there when this happened. I think it's best we leave her alone."

"Aww you're no fun." The golden state complained.

New York smirked. "Really? Well, I have an idea that just might work."

"Really! What?"

The Empire State whispered something into his sisters ear, making her grin ear to ear.

"Perfect." She said.

[Time Skip]

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Idaho yelled, as she walked into her room at the main house.

California and New York stood around the corner watching as the northern state saw what had been done to her room.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Idaho said from behind them, scaring them at first considering they hadn't heard her walking up.

"Yes?" Cali said.

"I don't see how hanging a bunch of potatoes from my ceiling is funny, but you know what is funny?"

California, being oblivious, asked what.

Needless to say, New York and California probably won't be pranking anyone else any time soon.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**that was fun. **_

_**NY: ow, Not for me. **_

_**Haha. Review or I send Idaho after you?**_


	11. Six Months

**_Warning: actual incest in this chapter. _**

**_Cali: Yes! Romance!_**

**_Go away you're not in this chapter, and sorry it's short, I'll have longer ones up soon :)_**

**_oh and this is a request from my friend, Callie. _**

**_oOoOoOo_**

Missouri woke up to the feeling of lips on his own.

"Good morning, Kathy." He said.

"Mornin' Brayden." Kansas smiled.

Missouri wrapped his arms around the other state, and pulled her closer to him.

"So, what do you want to do today, honey?" He whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

"I was thinking we could just hang out today, you know, just us? Maybe go out for dinner tonight?"

"Okay, that sounds perfect for this special occasion."

"Six months of us being a couple." Kathy sighed happily.

"I wish we could tell more people than just Arkansas and Tennessee."

"Me too, but you know nobody else would really approve."

"I know. But, I love you. I really do." Brayden sighed.

"And I love you too." Kansas leaned in and kissed the other state sweetly.

"Why don't we get up, get something to eat, and put in a movie to watch." Missouri suggested.

"Okay, as long as I'm with you today I don't care what we do." She smiled.

After eating a small breakfast, which Kansas made, the two looked for a movie to watch.

"How about...this one?" Kathy asked, holding up a movie.

"Okay, go put it in." Brayden said, kissing her forehead, "how about I go get some snacks?"

"Do you really think we're going to need them?" Kansas smirked.

"Good point." Missouri laughed.

About 40 minutes into the movie, Kansas was in Missouri's lap, and lets say they were paying no attention whatsoever to the movie.

"I love you so much, Brayden." Kansas said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Kathy."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**short and sweet?**_

_**well, short at least. review please?**_


	12. Apologizing

_**Okay, so hopefully now I can do more humor chapters. **_

_**RI: Do I get forgiven?**_

_**you'll see. **_

_**Oh, and try and guess the book Florida's reading. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"I should apologize." Rhode Island said, looking at her sister.

"Do you think that that's a good idea?" Florida said, looking up from her book.

"I don't know, it's been like 3 days and they probably don't want to even hear my name, but I need to make sure they know how sorry I am. I just..." Riley trailed off, staring off into space.

"Well, I personally think that as long as they know you're not going to try anything, they'll listen. Even if they won't forgive you."

"Lynn and Conner probably won't."

The southern state thought for a minute. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"I've never done anything like that before, and I don't even know why I did...it's like, like someone else took control of me and, I don't know, tried to take some sort of revenge. Do you know what I'm talking about, Dawn?"

"Yeah, in a way. But, I'm not the one you really should be telling this. You wanna apologize to the other colonies, right? Ask dad if he can get them to come over sometime tomorrow or something." Dawn shrugged.

"You just want to go back to your book." Riley laughed.

"Yep. Gotta finish reading it before the movie comes out next month."

"You've read it before."

"I have to refresh my mind."

"A month before?"

"That way I won't remember everything, but most of it."

"Dawn, your logic is amazing."

"Why thank you." Florida said, going back to her book and tuning Rhode Island out.

[Time skip- the next day.]

Twelve of the thirteen original colonies sat in the living room of the main house, talking about why they were there.

"At least she wants to apologize." Maryland shrugged.

"I don't think she's really sorry though." Delaware snorted.

"Well, at let's at least here what she has to say." Connecticut wrapped his arm around Massachusetts, who was resting her head on his shoulder. "If you don't think she's going to be honest, you shouldn't have come."

"I'm shocked you came, to be honest." North Carolina said. "How's your arm, by the way?"

"I don't know, it's a bit swollen and it's been hurting like holy hell." Lynn said, looking down at her still-bandaged arm. "And I did end up having to go and get stitches."

"Can a cut really do that much?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, it was pretty deep. The doctor said it probably hit a vein too." Conner answered.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rhode Island walked into the room, fiddling with her hands and looking at the ground.

Nobody said anything at first.

Riley looked over at her sister, who was still being held by Conner, down at the bandage covering her entire lower left arm, and sighed.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, and won't believe me," she started. "But I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me, or why I did that. I was out of control and hurt some of you." Another apologetic glance was given to Lynn. "I'm going to be staying at my place for a while, and stay away from the family while you guys...hate me." She whispered the last two words.

"Riley." Massachusetts stood up. "We don't hate you. Well, at least I know I don't. And I was the one who..." She moved the cut arm slightly and shrugged. "You were mad. People do crazy things when they're mad."

States like New Hampshire, Pennsylvania, and North Carolina nodded in agreement.

"No matter how big the mistakes we make, we're still family." South Carolina added.

"Thank you...but I don't see how you can forgive me. I know I wouldn't..." Riley was on the verge of tears. "Especially you, Lynn."

"We're all pretty forgiving people, aren't we?" Mass smiled.

"I agree." Connecticut said, walking over and kissing Massachusetts's head and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I forgive you."

"Me too." The other states followed.

All 13 states hug one another, some in tears.

America listened from outside the door, smiling. "It's nice to know that they can forgive their little sister so easily."

"Daddy, come on in." A voice from inside the room laughed.

Alfred laughed himself, and joined in on the group hug.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**I'm thinking of making ConnecticutXMassachusetts a thing, but I wanna know what my readers think first ?**_

_**please review / message me telling me what you think. **_

_**Mass & Conn: ...**_

_**:3 from now on reviews will mean longer chapters, no reviews mean short chapters. **_

_**(The book was Catching Fire)**_


	13. You Were Right About Something?

_**Hello Readers. **_

_**So, I am updating this chapter later than usual, and it might be the only one today because I fell down the stairs at school yesterday...**_

_**Cali: hahahahahahahahahaha**_

_**anyways, I hurt my ankle and couldn't focus really and the pain isn't much better, but I'll see if I can still get a second one up today. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Hey York." California leaned over the table, leaning towards her brother.

"Yeah Cal?"

The female states eyes went wide. "What do you think about incest?"

Nathan spit choked on his drink. "W-what!? Sorry Cal, but I don't think about you that way..."

"EW! No! Not us! I meant, you know," Cali leaned in close and whispered. "Your eastern neighbors."

New York sighed. "Why is everyone talking about them?"

"Because they could like totally be doing it right now and you would never know."

"That's not something I want to think about."

"Why? I think they'd be totally adorb together."

"They're close siblings, but I don't think that they're... THAT close."

"But, they practically live together."

"That's mainly his I-want-to-protect-her-because-she's-my-little-sist er thing. Even though he has more than one little sister."

"Why are you...wait! I know! You don't think they'd be cute together because you like her! And I mean like, major 'like-like' her!" California squealed, causing the northern state to choke on his drink again.

"NO! I do NOT like Mass! In fact, I can't stand her. But I will respect her privacy."

"You usually don't care about that kinda thing."

"Do you wanna know what I really think?"

"Duh."

"I'm pretty sure they do like each other, wether they know it or not. But, I'm not going to interfere because every time I do the relationship never lasts."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NATHAN?!" California jumped on her brother.

"Cali! It's me, I just thought maybe I could try and stay out of people's love lives."

"Really?"

"No, this is killing me. Come on, lets go see what we can find out." NY smirked.

[time skip I guess]

"Do you know who's house they're at right now?" Cali asked.

"Uh, pretty sure they're still at his house." New York said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Connecticut asked, walking up behind them.

"Conner! I'm glad we ran into you!" Cali exclaimed.

"Well, this is my state. Do you need something?" Conner eyed the two states.

"So, I like know this super nice girl, who I totally think is perfect for you." The Golden state smiled.

New York tried not to laugh. Did she really think this was going to work?

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Come on, you know you can't be single forever. Unless...unless you're not single!" She gasped.

Connecticut sighed and walked away, mumbling something about annoying siblings.

"Oh. My. God!" Cali squealed. "So he either totally likes her or they're already a thing!"

New York couldn't say anything, he was to shocked about what he was seeing outside the small restaurants window.

"Hey, are you even-ohmygosh!" The western state squealed yet again when she saw what he was looking at.

"I can't believe it...you were right about something." New York said.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_so, what do you think they saw?_**

**_reviews will make my ankle feel better ^^_**

**_Cali: hahahahahahahahahaha clumsy bitch. _**

**_Stfu TT I WAS PUSHED. _**


	14. Sick

_**A short little request story from my friend, Sarah. **_

_**Minnesota: is it my turn?**_

**_Yes it is. _**

**_Oh, and thanks for the reviews, I swear the swelling in my ankle actually went down a little. _**

**_OoOoOo_**

"Hey Minnie, have you seen Vermont? I need to ask him something." New Hampshire asked her younger sister.

Minnesota looked up, wide-eyed. "N-no...sorry H-Hannah..." She let out a little cough, which was followed by a few more.

"Are you okay? Your sick again, aren't you?" Hannah sighed, putting a hand on her sisters forehead. "You've definitely got a fever. Come on, lets get you up to bed."

Minnie stood up, knowing there was no point in arguing with her older sister.

"Just get some rest, okay? I'll go tell dad you're sick and let him decide what medicine you need to take."

Minnesota nodded as New Hampshire walked out of her room.

"Chloe!" She yelled as she saw her sister walk by her room.

"Oh, what's up Minnie?" North Dakota asked, walking in. "You sick again?"

"No, I feel fine, I just coughed a bit because there was something in my throat and then she said I had a fever just by putting her hand on my forehead."

"Next time tell her."

"But, you know I can't talk to people that well that aren't you, Susan, the Carolina's, Riley, or dad."

"Maybe it's about time you try talking to more of your siblings?" North Dakota shrugged. "And are you sure you feel fine?"

"But I get so nervous when I have to talk to other people..."

"Then start small. Talk to New Hampshire when she comes back in. Try having a little conversation."

"Okay, I'll try." Minnesota sighed.

"Now answer my question." Chloe said. "Are you sure you aren't sick? Lots of people do get sick this time of year, and you know-"

"Yeah, immune system blahblahblah. And, I guess my head and throat hurt just a little bit..."

"That's what I thought. Now, try to avoid getting even more sick. I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Kay."

A few minutes later, Hannah walked back in holding a bottle of medicine.

"Okay, just take this and try to get some sleep." She said.

Minnesota swallowed the medicine given to her and laid back in her bed.

"Thanks Hannah..." Minnie said as she fell asleep.

New Hampshire smiled as she walked out.

"You're welcome, Minnie."

_**oOoOoO**_

_**aw, it turned out shorter than I thought. **_

_**I hope you liked it Sarah...**_

_**oh, and Minnie has a very weak immune system and gets sick a lot, and doesn't talk to much people. **_

_**Reviews help my ankle recover, and inspire me to write longer chapters, and update sooner :3**_


	15. We Saw You

_**Three chapters in one day. **_

_**So, sorry for any grammar mistakes idk.**_

_**NY: I still can't get that image out of my head...**_

_**yep. I think it's time our lovely readers know what you saw.**_

_**(sucky chapter title)**_

_**Warning: chapter contains incest. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"I can't believe it!" California was still fangirling over what they had seen that afternoon, even after the 2 hour drive to Nathan's house in Albany.

"I seriously can't believe that you were right about all of this." The Empire State said. "I mean, you of all people."

"Nathan, it was bound to happen eventually!"

"You being right or the...what we saw?"

"Me being right, duh. Though that second one, too. Should we tell them we know?"

New York sighed. "I don't know. We probably should, I just feel kinda weird, you know?"

"I don't think they were trying super hard to keep it a secret, I mean, if they were they wouldn't be kissing out in public."

"Well, they don't know we saw them...but he did walk up to us. He knows we were there. Maybe they wanted us to find out?" Nathan started pacing back and forth in his living room.

California sat calmly on the couch. "If they wanted us to know, why wouldn't he just like, tell me when I asked if he was single or not?"

"That's the other problem here. I'm thinking we should just tell them. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Maybe they'd come open with their relationship and could really be a couple." Cali said, paying no attention to what her older brother was saying.

"Gah! That's it, I have to tell them that we know. This is going to drive me crazy."

"Okay, maybe we can like, meet up with them some time tomorrow?"

"No, tonight. I won't be able to sleep with this on my mind." Nathan pulls out his phone and dials his brothers number.

After a few minutes, New York hung up and looked at his sister. "Come one, we're going back to Hartford."

[2 1/2 hours later]

"What the hell was so important it couldn't wait until morning?" Connecticut said as he answered the door.

"Hello to you too." Nathan replied as he walked into the living room of the house, to find Massachusetts sitting on the couch, half awake.

"Hey sisterrrrr." California looked at Mass, who just barely replied with a 'hey.'

"Well, we can't like, have you only half awake can we?" The Golden state laughed before pinching her older sisters not hurt arm.

"GAH! I'm awake, god dammit." The northern state said, now more awake.

"So, will you answer my question now?" Conner asked after sitting down next to Mass.

New York thought for a second before answering.

"We know you two are a couple." He said.

Both states eyes open in shock.

"W-what?!" Lynn exclaimed. "How did you..."

"We saw you guys like, making out earlier." California grinned.

Massachusetts turned a deep red, and Connecticut wrapped his arm around her.

The constitution state sighed. "I guess we can't deny that, we have to tell them the truth, Lynn."

Lynn snuggled up to her boyfriends side. "We've been together for about two months now. I know that you probably think its wrong, but I love him, and I don't care what you have to say about it."

Conner smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

"Aww, that's so sweet." California squealed.

"I don't have anything wrong with your relationship," NY started, "As long as you're happy, that's what matters."

"But, can we see a kiss? And not one of those lame little kisses." Cali asked.

Conner smiled before pulling his girlfriend into his lap and kissing her sweetly.

"I love you, Conner." Mass whispered.

"I love you too, so much."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**aw, now wasn't that sweet?**_

_**Cali: *fangirling***_

_**okay, so now if you want to suggest states to make chapters for or to introduce the OC for...and/or story ideas. **_

_**Reviews keep me alive:3**_


	16. Valle Crucis

_**I had to stay home from my classes today, so here's a long chapter. **_

_**NC: you should do a Halloween one. **_

_**oh yes, and I know just the legend. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"Okay. So where to first. Crybaby Lane, Valle Crucis, or the Devils Tramping Ground?" North Carolina grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Well, we could go look for the White Dove." South Carolina laughed.

"Don't joke about that, you saw the berries, and besides, they killed her! And it's disrespectful to Ms. Dare." Charlotte scowled.

"So the berries had blood-red juice on a vine that coincidently grew after she died. Virginia Dare was never a dove."

"How about Valle Crucis?" Virginia chipped in, "That's in the mountains, right?"

"Isn't the the devil dog one?" West Virginia asked his twin sister.

"There ain't no devil dog. I bet it's just a fib that's supposed to get more of them tourist to go there." Tennessee said.

"It's not fake! I can prove it! We'll go there, tonight!" North Carolina exclaimed.

"Okay, but lets make this interestin'." Kentucky chimed in. "If its not real, you gotta admit Oliver was first in flight."

The other three males nodded in agreement, while Virginia gasped.

Charlotte stared at her brother, her bright blue eyes pretty much staring into his soul.

She turned around before flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder, "Deal. But when I'm right, all of you have to..." She grabbed Virginia's arm and pulled her up next to her, "do whatever we say for 2 weeks. Except for you, Frank. You have to for 4 weeks."

Kentucky smiled. "Four weeks ain't nothin', cause this thing ain't real. I'm in. How 'bout y'all?" The other males all nodded in agreement.

The bet was on.

[Valle Crucis, later that day.]

"Okay, so y'all see that stone church?" Charlotte said, pointing to an old stone building.

"Yeah. Don't tell us that's where this devil dog is livin'." Frank grinned.

"Of course not, but you see that graveyard?"

"Yeah." South Carolina said. "So it rises from the dead?"

"Oh my god let me finish!" North Carolina said, annoyed. "At midnight it comes out from behind the graves, and we wanna make sure we're in the car, if it starts chasin' us we need to get to the streams. It won't go past there."

"Chasin' us? I'm pretty sure that the car can outrun a dog. Even if it is a devil dog." Kentucky laughed.

"You don't know how fast it can run. These two boys came out here one time drivin' 80 miles per hour, and if they hadn't crossed the streams it would've got em'.

"So, it's a giant devil dog that can out run a car, but refuses to cross a stream?" Tennessee asked.

"People believe that it's some supernatural law, saying it has to stay in its territory, and crossing the stream would be breaking that law."

"Okay, so it's a devil that follows the law." Cody laughed. "Charlotte, you've really lost it."

[11:57pm]

The six states were waiting in the car, Charlotte in the drivers seat.

"So all we gotta do is pass the church right at midnight, and it should come out." She said.

"Then lets go, don't wanna miss his 'special appearance'." West Virginia sighed.

"Don't worry Charles, he'll come out tonight. There's a full moon." NC grinned as she started driving towards the old stone building.

They passed the graveyard when something jumped out in front of them, causing the Tar-Heel state to swerve out of the way, so they wouldn't hit it.

"Ch-Charlotte..." Tennessee stuttered. "Drive. Now."

"Why? You scared?" The female laughed.

"No, he's not kiddin'." Kentucky replied, "Look behind us."

The northern Carolina turned to see what had her five siblings so scared, and smiled at what she saw.

A giant black dog, roughly as tall and wide as a full grown man, with glowing red eyes was staring at the car holding the states.

"DRIVE, CHARLOTTE!" South Carolina yelled.

North Carolina hit the gas petal, sending the car flying at 85 mph.

As they were approaching the streams, West Virginia yelled, saying the dog was gaining on them.

Just as the giant dog was about to grab the back of the car with its ginormous yellow teeth, the car leapt over the bridge, crossing the streams.

The dog stopped.

[time skip]

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you, Charlotte." Frank said, as they got to their hotel.

"I told you it was real. Now, you all seem pretty shook up. Why don't you guys go get some sleep?"

The four males all nodded in agreement and went to the rooms they would be sleeping in.

"Hey Rebecca, lets ride back out there."

Virginia got into the passenger seat smiling. "You could've told them it wouldn't have hurt em'."

"Naw, that would've taken all the fun out of it." NC said as she started driving back to the church.

Upon arriving, the devil dog reappeared from behind the graves, and calmly walked over to the Carolina.

"They're going to be scarred for life." The older of the two laughed.

"Probably, but now they know not to call my legends fake." Charlotte said, petting the dog.

"You're so evil, why does that dog like you so much anyways?"

"I was originally the one who found him. I take care of him...even if he is supernatural."

"And now you use him to scare the shit out of your siblings. That's perfect."

The two female states laughed, driving back to the hotel for the night.

"Next stop, Crybaby Lane?" NC asked.

"Yeah, but make sure they know the story behind it."

"Of course."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**NC: oh yeahhhh**_

**_If you wanna read about the legend, it's "The Devil Dog Of Valle Crucis" and is a NC supernatural story thing. _**

**_want me to write out Crybaby Lane? Review and tell me!_**

**_review in general?:3 for my ankles sake?_**

**_NC: you know you wanna. _**


	17. I Have Something To Say

_**Drama ahead~**_

_**Cali: YES!**_

**_so, I thought there was a little to much incest, so I decided to do this. _**

**_Enjoy._**

**_OoOoOoO_**

"Are we ever going to tell them?" Lynn asked.

"Well, technically the other colonies do know." Conner pointed out.

"Seems like New Yorks forgotten."

"No, he remembers. We talked after you went to bed that night. He just didn't want Cali to find out."

"If we're going to tell people that we're together, they have to know that I'm technically not your sister, or anybody in this families sister, or even Alfred's child!" Mass started crying.

Connecticut hugged the other state and let her cry into his chest.

"I'm England's child, not Alfred's. When England decided he didn't want me anymore because my people were rebelling against him, Alfred took me in. I was never technically adopted, and my last name is still Kirkland. I'm not related to you and it's completely okay that we're dating." She sobbed.

"I know, honey." He said, rubbing circles on her back.

"They don't even know my real name..."

Connecticut kissed the top of her head. "Lynn Rene Kirkland Jones."

"I'm not a Jones though..."

"I can change that." Conner whispered, pulling her closer to him.

Massachusetts looked up at him, wide-eyed. "W-what?"

Connecticut pulled out a small velvet box before getting down on one knee. "I was going to wait but...Lynn, I love you, and...will you marry me?"

Lynn started crying again as she said her answer.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Conner slid the ring on her finger before taking his now-fiancée in his arms and kissing her.

"I know we need to tell them. We can tonight, if you want."

"I do, but I-never mind."

"Okay, it's whatever you wanna do." The constitution state kissed her forehead before walking out.

Massachusetts put her hands on her stomach and bit her lip.

[That Night-Main House]

"So, your not dads child?" Indiana said.

"No. My real dad didn't want me anymore, so I was taken in by Alfred. But, I was never adopted and, well, technically I still have my dads last name."

"Which is...?" Isaac asked.

Mass looked over at her fiancé, who nodded.

"Kirkland. Lynn Kirkland."

She saw California smiling ear to ear, and she knew automatically that her younger sister already knew what she was about to say.

"So, why like tell us now?" Cali asked.

Connecticut stood up and walked over to her.

"Because we're together." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Actually, we're engaged."

California squealed loudly. "Oh my gosh, that's like, totes fantastic!"

"Congratulations." New York smiled.

After a while, everyone except for the couple retired to their rooms.

"I'm going to go on up to bed." Conner said.

"Okay, I'll be up their in a minute."

Alfred walked up to the northern state after a minute.

"I'm proud of you, and congratulations." The nation smiled.

"For which thing? Don't even try to act dumb because I know you know." The state grinned.

"Both. Does he know yet?"

"No...I just, I don't know how to tell him."

America sighed. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, and it would be better if it was sooner."

"I know..."

"Why don't you go up to bed? You'll think of something." America kissed her temple and said goodnight, before going to his own room for the night.

Massachusetts sighed and walked up to Connecticut's room, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Conner asked, sitting up.

"I-I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

Massachusetts took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**DRAMAAAAA. **_

_**And a plot twist. **_

_**Yay me. **_

_**Review please. Reviews will make me write faster, and have longer chapters. **_

_**your reviews make me so happy. **_

_**so, please review. **_

_**especially if you love this story. **_


	18. You're What? Chap 17 Continued

_**So this directly follows the last chapter. **_

_**Um, I wrote this at school so sorry if it seems rushed. **_

_**So um, enjoy. **_

_**Oh and short. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

Connecticut stared at his fiancée with wide eyes.

"Y-you're what?" He said, shocked.

"I'm pregnant." She said again, her voice cracked as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh my god." Conner hugged the crying female and smiled. "I'm going to be a father...it is mine, right?"

"Yes! Of course it is!"

"Lynn, why are you crying? Do you...do you not want it?"

Massachusetts looked shocked.

"No! Of course I want it, I just wasn't sure if you would..."

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? How far along are you, anyways?"

"About 2 months."

Connecticut put his hand on her stomach, and smiled again.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"A little over a week. I was going to tell you sooner, but I was worried..." Lynn trailed off.

"Worried about what?"

"That you would leave me." The answer was barely over a whisper.

Conner wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him. "I would never leave you, Lynn Rene. You know I love you more than anything. And I definitely wouldn't when your caring my child."

"I know. I love you, Conner." Massachusetts said, kissing him.

"I love you too, Lynn. And our baby." He kissed her and then her stomach.

[the next day]

Connecticut woke up to the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

"Oh, shit!" Conner quickly got out of bed, ran into the bathroom, and held back the females hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked, hugging Lynn from the side.

"Yeah, just morning sickness." Massachusetts put her head on his shoulder.

"I figured. Will you be okay in two hours to go back to Hartford?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hopefully."

"And I'm going to guess we're not telling anyone today?"

"Well, Alfred already knows. We can wait to tell everyone else though. Actually, I think that might be best."

"Okay, well it's up to you, since its...inside of your body I guess is how you would put it..."

Lynn laughed. "You know Conner, I think you'll be a wonderful dad."

Conner smiled and pulled her closer to him. "And you'll be a wonderful mother."

[That Night-Hartford.]

"Hey Conner, I wanna talk to you about something." Lynn said, walking into the living room where the other state was sitting.

"About what?" He said, pulling her into his lap.

"Well, we technically don't live together. And we spend an equal amount of time at both of our houses..."

"And you were thinking we should move into one house and stay there?"

"I was just wondering which house we would live in."

"Well, I guess that's something to think about, now isn't it?"

The couple sat up late into the night, discussing plans for moving in together.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Cali: omg. **_

_**Yep. Anyways, next chapter will be another funny one. **_

_**but for now, I have to go do school work I missed yesterday. **_

_**Cali: ew. Work. **_

_**I know. **_


	19. Crybaby Lane

_**Okay, This chapter might be a bit strange. I Don't know. **_

**_NC: Crybaby Lane?_**

**_yep. _**

**_OoOoOoO_**

"Oh come on, nothing's going to jump out and eat you. I promise." North Carolina laughed.

"What's this place called anyways.?" Kentucky asked.

"Crybaby Lane."

"Ain't no way I'm going on another one of your ghost trips." Tennessee shook his head.

South Carolina glared at his brother. "Aw, come on man. Us Confederates ain't scared of nothin'."

"That's right. Or is this Confederate a big...crybaby." Charlotte said, pouting her lip as she looked over at her western neighbour.

Virginia tried to hold back her laughter. "Clever play on words, NC."

"Thank you, sister dear. Oh, and here's another point. Your sister isn't scared at all. Does that mean she's braver than you?"

"That's it! You want me to go on this stupid thing, I'll go! How 'bout you, Frank?" Tennessee stood up.

"I ain't lettin' you Confederates tell me I ain't brave. Count me in."

"Yes!" North Carolina yelled.

[That Night]

"Okay, so what's the story behind this place?" South Carolina asked as the five states sat around an old cornerstone, in the middle of an otherwise empty field by an abandoned town.

"Okay, so an orphanage used to be right here until it burned down in 1958. A little background, it was a Roman Catholic orphanage, during the 1800s and 1900s, until it burned down of course, and the kids lived as much as a normal life as possible. One night in 1958, it caught on fire. The kids couldn't make it out on time and...only a few lived." Charlotte sighed. "This cornerstone is all that's left."

"So, that's it?" Kentucky asked.

"Well," she continued, "months later, the townspeople kept complaining about smelling smoke late at night. And when they went outside they would start choking, as if the smoke was still in the air. And, sometimes they would hear a distant crying. They thought it was just their imagination, since they had lived through it and were effected by it."

"Thought?" SC asked.

"After they all died or moved away, new residents had the same story."

"Hey...do you guys smell that?" Tennessee asked. "Smells like something's burnin'..."

All the other states, except the two females, were frozen in shock.

"Is...is that crying?" Kentucky asked as a distant sound was heard, the sound of children crying.

"Y-yeah. Lets get outta here." Cody said, standing up.

The other four states nodded and walked towards the car.

"Rest in peace." Charlotte whispered.

"Well, at least that wasn't as creepy as the last one." Virginia said.

"Yeah, but that's still really depressing." South Carolina shrugged.

"Yeah, I think I'm done with this." Kentucky replied.

"Agreed." The other four states said this time.

"Well, until next year." NC smiled.

_**oOoOoO**_

_**NC: *sighs* I didn't think it would be so depressing. **_

_**Yeah I didn't either. **_

_**Please, please review with ideas. **_

_**I'll mention you if you do?:D (even if a guest review)**_


	20. Battery Carriage House Inn

**_Cody, what's that look for?_**

**_SC: AmeBel is my life gave me an idea last night. _**

**_Yay her. She's been the first review that suggested an idea :D_**

**_SC: congratulations. _**

**_Sorry if I got anything wrong in this, I did the research on it last night. _**

**_oOoOoOo_**

"Hey, Charlotte." Cody said, walking up to his sister.

"Yeah?"

"So, you made me go on two of your 'haunted' things, so I think it's fair you go to one of mine."

"I thought we said we were done for the year."

"This time it would just be you and me. In Charleston, Battery Carriage House Inn." South Carolina smirked.

"Isn't that place like extremely haunted though?" Charlottes eyes went wide.

"Yeah, but you made a huge demon hound chase after us. It can't be any worse than that."

"I'm not good with actual ghosts...that's why I didn't take you to any phantoms..."

"What about that Lydia person?"

"That's different, I knew her. And I really just..."

"You callin' Tennessee a crybaby Confederate when you won't even come with me to one of my most famous hauntings."

"O-okay..." North Carolina said. "I'll go...but promise you won't try anything."

"I promise." The Palmetto state grinned.

[The next night-Battery Carriage House Inn]

"H-here we are..." NC stuttered as she walked into the room she was to share with her brother that night. "Hey, there's only one bed..."

"Guess we'll have to share, but that's okay, I mean, we're twins right? Nothin' wrong with that."

"I guess you're right..."

The night went on pretty in eventfully, and soon both were ready to go to sleep.

"You never told me the history behind this place, ya know?" Charlotte said.

"There's not much to tell." Cody replied as he laid down on his side of the bed.

As the night went on, the two slept soundly, until North Carolina woke up.

She yelled, waking up the southern twin.

"Charlotte, what the hell-" Cody stopped when he saw the two figures standing beside his sister. One was headless, the other looked to be a gentlemen.

"So, my ghosts scared ya good, didn't they?" He laughed.

North Carolina didn't reply, but rather curled up into a ball and sobbed into her knees.

"Fuck, North. I didn't mean to scare you that much. Guess you really aren't good with actual phantoms." South Carolina took her into his arms and nodded towards the two ghosts, who then disappeared.

"I t-told y-you...I don't even l-like to be around m-my ghosts." The Tar-Heel states voice cracked.

"Well, lets get you outta here. And I won't go by that old house that the daughter claims to have 'colonist ghosts'."

As soon as Charlotte calmed down enough, the two states checked out of the Inn and Cody started driving towards Raleigh.

"I'm sorry, Char. I didn't mean to cause you to break down like that."

"It's okay but, can you tell me about those two ghosts?"

"Well, the one with a head was believed to be a previous owner of the Inn. He was thought to be a gentlemen, and jumped off the roof for some unknown reason. Headless is somebody from the Civil War or something, not much is known about him. People always kinda feel threatened around him. They don't actually appear together, but since I know em', I gotta little favor..."

"So it was you! You promised you wouldn't pull anything!"

"I'm sorry, Char..."

"Whatever." Charlotte crossed her her arms and looked out the passenger seat window.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that..."

"You don't realize how terrified I was. I tried to tell you I'm deathly afraid of phantoms, and you promised you wouldn't pull anything! I can barely talk to the people I used to know!"

South Carolina pulled the car over. "Charlotte, I'll say it again. I'm sorry. You can be mad and turn your back to me if you want, but I'm sorry, okay?"

She just stared out the window and said nothing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cody heard his sister sniffling.

"I know you are. But it hurts that my own twin brother would do that to me." Her voice cracked.

Cody sighed. "Let's get you back to Raleigh."

**_oOoOoO_**

**_NC: wait why are you not at school, Author?_**

**_Um, you see, I was in a car accident this morning involving a deer, and I was in horrible shock..._**

**_NC: that poor deer _**

**_IT JUMPED IN FRONT OF MY CAR!_**

**_anyways, pretty please review story ideas. review more than one if you would like. or states to introduce. _**

**_One last thanks to AmeBel is my life For this idea. _**


	21. Eva

_**Another random chapter. **_

_**SC: oh god. **_

_**Not really. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"Hey Cody, don't look now but that girl's totally checkin' you out." Tennessee grinned at his brother, nodding towards a brunette girl standing by the counter at the bar they were at.

"I've noticed her glancin' your way a few times too, why don't you go talk to her?" Kentucky said. "Maybe you'll get lucky."

South Carolina laughed. "Naw man, I'm not like that."

"At least go talk to her." West Virginia said.

"You guys want me to go talk to her? Fine. I'll go." The state walked over to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Cody." He said walking up.

"Eva." She replied, smiling. "Those are friends of yours, I'm guessing?" Eva nodded towards the other three states.

"Actually they're my brothers. Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm not a huge drinker. I only came because my 'best friend' insisted that I needed to get out more, and the bitch left me here with no way to get home."

"You live around here?"

"No, I'm actually from Charlotte. She insisted on coming to Columbia."

South Carolina was about to say something when he realized she meant the city, not his sister, though the city is in NC.

"She ain't got no way of gettin' into your house, right?"

"Nope. I live in an apartment building. They won't let anyone in without permission from the person that they claim to be visiting, I already called and said don't let her in if she comes."

"That apartment building knows how to handle things." Cody laughed.

"Not always." Eva shrugged.

"Well, lucky for you, I was plannin' on driving up to Charlotte tonight, going to visit my sister in Raleigh tomorrow." That was actually a lie, the southern Carolina had no plans to go visit his northern twin.

"I couldn't ask you to drive me home. I mean, I barely know you."

"Well, ask me anything you wanna know."

"What's your three brothers over there names?"

"Charles, Frank, and that one," he pointed at Tennessee, "is an asshole."

Eva laughed. "What about your sister?"

"Ironically it's Charlotte."

"Ha, well is she from Raleigh or Charlotte?"

"Raleigh." The state laughs.

The two chatted for about another two hours before the female sighed.

"This is the best night I've had in a while."

"How much longer you wanna hang around here? I can drive you back whenever you wanna leave."

"Now would be fine, I guess it is pretty late."

After getting to Eva's apartment complex, they exchanged phone numbers.

"So," Eva started. "Who are you really?"

"The state of South Carolina. Charlotte's my sister, North Carolina. The three at the bar were Tennessee, Kentucky, and West Virginia." He smirked.

"Oh, so you guys are real?"

"What do you mean we're real?" Cody asked, now confused.

"There's just something about the countries and states being personified that I've always wondered about. Keep in touch." With that, the girl walked away, leaving Cody in shock.

After a few minutes of sitting there, he shook his head and drove to Raleigh. He had some questions for Charlotte.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**it wasn't THAT bad was it?**_

_**SC: what**_

_**exactly. **_

_**Review my pretties~ (that was creepy)**_


	22. Will I Be An Auntie?

_**Short little chapter. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Yes, Leigh?" Connecticut asked, picking up his youngest sister.

"I didn't wanna ask Lynn this cause I didn't wanna hurt her feelings somehow but..." Hawaii leaned in to whisper in her brothers ear. "Am I going to be an auntie?"

Conner laughed. "Well, do you want to be an aunt?"

"Yeah! But how do I become one?" the small state looked confused.

"You just asked if you were going to be one."

"Cali told me to ask."

"Well, you become an aunt if any of your brothers or sisters have a baby."

"Are you and Lynn going to have a baby? I heard Cali say something about that, too."

"Well, why don't you ask Mass that?" Conner smiled.

"Ask me what?" Massachusetts said, entering the kitchen where the other two states were.

Hawaii looked at her older brother.

"Leigh here wants to know if we're going to have a baby. She wants to be an aunt."

Lynn smiled at the youngest state. "Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes!"

The Bay state looked at her fiancé before looking back at Hawaii. "Well, I'm actually pregnant right now. But you can't tell anyone. Not even Juno, okay?"

The Aloha state looked confused. "What's that mean?"

"It means there's a baby inside my tummy, and right now it's been in there for almost 3 months out of the 9 it needs to be. After 9 months, I'll give birth and it'll be out here with us." Mass explained.

Leigh put her small hand on the older females stomach, where it still wasn't very noticeable."It's in your tummy? How will you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"After it's been a certain amount of time, the doctor can tell. And if you want to know, they'll tell you."

"Oh! But wait, how does it get in your tummy?"

Massachusetts looked over at Connecticut. "That'll be a conversation for when you're older."

"Oh." Hawaii yawned.

"Getting tired?" Connecticut asked, to which the young state nodded.

"Let's get you to bed then." He picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom.

Massachusetts watched as she smiled and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Lynn, she wants you to tell her goodnight." He called from upstairs.

She laughed as she went upstairs and told her sister goodnight.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Meep. That ended kinda weird. **_

_**oh well. **_

_**review? :)**_


	23. Battle of Bentonville

_**Civil war one. **_

_**I bet there are some mistakes in here, so I'm sorry. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

February 17, 1865~

"Cody! Look, we have to do something about this Sherman person. Sarah looks like she's dying, and all the others aren't much better!" Charlotte exclaimed, running up to her brother.

"Georgia will be fine, so will everyone else. But..." South Carolina winced at the pain in his chest. "If you don't want to end up like everyone else, you have to stop him."

"You're hurt!" NC gasped.

"Bastards got Columbia...I'll be fine. Charlotte, protect your state. Don't let him get to Raleigh." Cody sat down as he looked at his sister.

"I won't! I'll make sure he knows you don't mess with the South!" North Carolina yelled. "But, you need to rest. Don't worry. I'll get revenge for what's he's done." With that, she walked out.

March 21, 1865

Sherman had been close to Raleigh when the battle begun.

In fact, he had been in Bentonville.

The battle was ending, and it was obvious who the victor was.

The South had won the Battle of Bentonville.

North Carolina stood off the battlefield, watching her victory in secret.

"So, you must be the state." Or so she thought.

Turning around, she was face to face with Sherman himself.

"Looks as if I won't make it to Raleigh. Pity. Or, maybe not. Now I get the chance to do what my state asked so kindly of me to do." Sherman pulled a knife out of his pocket, and stabbed Charlotte's stomach.

The state gasped, and fell to her knees putting her hands over the wound.

"O-Oliver wouldn't..."

"Oh, I'd love to stay and chat, but I believe this is the part of the story where I get captured." The man laughed and walked back out onto the battlefield, where many of the Confederate soldiers ran to attack him.

North Carolina sat on the ground with wide eyes, as the wound continued bleeding.

"N-no..." Was the last thing she said before blacking out.

[Time Skip]

North Carolina slowly opened her eyes to see the face of her father and sister.

She gasped and tried to get up to run, thinking she'd been captured, but a huge pain shot through her stomach, causing her to scream.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Maine said.

"Like I would listen to you, August."

"Dude, you need to rest. You lost a lot of blood. I'd say you're lucky we found you when we did." Alfred said, as August glared at her older sister.

"You've been out for about 2 weeks, care to explain what happened?" She asked.

"I don't have anything to say to either of you!" The Confederate yelled, earning another pain from the stab wound.

"Did Cody finally turn on you?" Maine asked, smirking.

"No, it was you! Dad, you let him burn all their capitals! I stopped him from hurting anyone else, and this is what. I get!"

"August, let me talk to her. Alone please." America looked at the northern state.

Maine gave one last look to NC before walking out.

"Charlotte, I didn't send Sherman to hurt you."

"Yeah, you sent him to almost kill all of us."

"No, I told him not to hurt any of you."

"THEN WHY DID HE?!" North Carolina yelled, ignoring the pain it caused her. "He said Oliver told him to kill me."

America sighed. "I can't say for sure that Ohio didn't do that. But it wasn't me."

"They're going to look for me, you know. Even if they think I died during the battle, they'd look for me."

"Okay. I'll send you back to your state tonight if you want." Alfred walked to the door to leave.

"Wait, why did you save me? Why not just leave me there to die?"

"Do you really think I'd want my daughter to be dead?" With that, he walked out, leaving North Carolina alone with her thoughts.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Hm. What. That ending...**_

_**NC: why. **_

_**Why not.**_

_**Maine's name is August because of Augusta. **_

_**Review?**_


	24. Twins

_**This chapter is for you, Amebel is my life. **_

_**I hope you like it XD *dies laughing***_

_**SC: oh god. **_

_**oOoOoO**_

"So, we don't see you for two months, and when we do, you're 4 1/2 months pregnant!" California squealed after hearing the news.

Massachusetts smiled and put a hand on the baby bump that had formed within the past 2 months.

"Congratulations, you two." Maine smiled.

"Do you know what it is yet?" New York asked.

"Actually, we find that out tomorrow." Connecticut said.

"So, why haven't we seen you recently?" Cody asked.

"Well, we were trying to get her fully moved into my house. We finally got everything out of the house in Boston." Connecticut laughed.

"You're going to tell us what the baby is tomorrow, right?" Cali asked.

"Yeah, but we do have to go back to Hartford. And I don't know how much longer we'll be able to travel here and back before the baby's born." Lynn said.

"Oh. Well, make sure to call or something! I like, totally have to know!"

"Will do." Conner laughed.

[The next day]

"...and there are your babies." The doctor said, pointing to the screen where the ultrasound was showing.

"Babies?" Connecticut asked.

"Yep. Congratulations, you're having twins." The doctor smiled. "A boy and a girl."

[Later]

"Twins?!" California squealed again. "Oh my gosh, that's like, totally amazing!"

"Ha, it's like me and Charlotte." Cody grinned awkwardly. "Well, uh, congratulations."

"Cody doesn't know how to react to pregnancies." North Carolina laughed.

"Shut up Charlotte."

"So, do you have any names picked out yet?" Virginia asked, stopping the fight that she sensed was going to start soon.

"Nope, that's something we need to talk about now." Massachusetts smiled at her fiancé.

"Yep. Anyways, we'll talk to you guys later." Connecticut said, ending the video chat.

Virginia turned around, looking at the two Carolina's. Well, one.

"Cody, where did Charlotte go?" She asked.

South Carolina shrugged. "I dunno."

A loud banging was heard from inside the closet.

"DAMMIT CODY, LET ME OUT!" Charlotte yelled.

Virginia sighed. "I swear to god, you guys can be so immature."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_***in corner laughing head off***_

_**that ending was for youuuu. **_

_**NC: bitch. **_

_**(I already have names, Boston's going to be named after Amebel is my life's dog, and btw Georgia is named after her.)**_


	25. Hot Pink? Bright Blue

_**Idea from, yep you guessed it, Amebel is my Life! Aka Georgia. **_

_**Georgia: ohh yeahhhh**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"I dunno..." Georgia said. "How will we get him to cooperate?"

"Simple. He's a really deep sleeper." North Carolina grinned.

"So your saying we should sneak into his room in the middle of the night?" Florida commented more then asked. "I love it!"

"Perfect, so tonight operation get-revenge-on-Cody goes down." The northern Carolina's grin grew wider.

[That Night]

The three females were gathered outside of their brothers room.

"Okay Dawn, got everything?" Charlotte asked.

Florida nodded.

"Perfect. Sarah, you know what to do, right?"

Georgia nodded.

"Then lets go." The Tar-Heel state opened the door to her twins room, and the 3 states walked over to where he was asleep on the bed.

North Carolina got out the eye makeup and applied eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara to her brothers eyes.

"Hm, how about a deep red for the lipstick?" Sarah grinned.

"Whatever you think will suit him best." Dawn laughed as she put hair clips in Cody's hair. "God he needs a haircut."

After a few more minutes, the female states finished their project.

"Now to top it all off..." North Carolina got the dark red lipstick back out and wrote 'Charlotte' across her brothers forehead, before writing 'Sarah' and 'Dawn' on either cheek.

[In the morning]

South Carolina woke up and walked into his bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled, seeing his reflection in the mirror.

His usually dark-blonde hair now had stripes of hot pink in it, along with a polka-dot bow. He had on a deep red lipstick, and black eyeshadow along with eyeliner.

And then there was the names.

"DAMN YOU CHARLOTTE!" He screamed.

The three females stood outside the door, laughing.

"I'll get them back, or at least her." Cody whispered.

That night, after spending all day getting the makeup off, and the hot pink refusing to come out of his hair, he got the key to one of the closets and its copy.

"Let's see how much she likes being pranked."

He walked into her room, and knowing like him, she was also a deep sleeper, started on her hair.

In the morning, Charlotte woke up in a closet, with only a mirror in it.

She screamed the second she saw her reflection.

Her hair, that was usually a light brown and went halfway down her back, was now bright blue and to her shoulders. Written across her forehead in her own lipstick?

"Cody." She whispered. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BITCH!"

"Yep. As soon as you can get out of the closet." He laughed, and walked away.

_**oOoOoO**_

_**Sarah (Amebel) likes the closet, if you couldn't tell. **_

_**NC: I WILL KILL HIM!**_

_**SC: GET THIS PINK OUT OF MY HAIR. **_

_**You two are lovely sibling, you really are. **_

_**Review!**_


	26. Where is she?

_**Another one! **_

_**This chapter takes place four days after the last. **_

_**OoOoOoo**_

"Hey, has anyone seen Charlotte? I haven't heard from her in about four days, which is unusual for her." Virginia asked the other 48 states as they all gathered in the meeting room for the monthly state meeting.

"I haven't either..." Sarah said. "Cody, nice hair by the way." She grinned.

"Yeah, you would like it. Considerin' you did this to me." He mumbled.

"Have you seen her recently, Cody?" Virginia asked.

South Carolina felt that he had, but in all honesty, he couldn't remember. The last time he remembered seeing her was after she had put makeup all over his face.

"Nope. Haven't seen her." He said, though he felt as if he was lying.

"Could you have forgotten? You were wicked drunk yesterday." Maine laughed.

"I guess it's possible, but I seriously don't think..."

"Wait! I saw you going into her room the other night, how do we know you haven't done something to her!" Florida gasped. "Murderer!"

"And I did notice some of the closet keys missing. Not sure which ones, but there was at least one set of them gone." Nevada said.

"And you were mad at us for pranking you." Georgia's eyes went wide.

"Are you guys suggesting that I did something to her?" Cody asked.

"Well, I'm not saying anything. But, everyone else seems to think so." Virginia shrugged.

"Fine, then lets go look for her." SC said, standing.

After about two hours, they came across the last room to check.

The one the keys were missing too.

"Cody, are you sure you don't know where the keys are?" Nevada asked.

"Yes!"

"I say you should check him to make sure, Carson." California grinned.

Caron sighed and walked over to Cody. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, bro."

Nevada reached into Cody's back pocket, and pulled out two silver keys.

Everyone glared at Cody.

"God dammit, Cody. She better be alive in here." Kentucky said.

Nevada walked over and unlocked the door, slowly opening it.

Inside they saw North Carolina, laying unconscious on the ground, her hair cut and dyed.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Illinois asked, wide-eyed.

Nevada checked her pulse.

"She's alive, but she has been in here for the past four days." He picked her up, and carried her up to her bedroom.

Within the next hour, Nevada had gotten her to wake up.

"You'll be fine, just make sure you drink a lot of water for the next few days." Carson said, after making sure nothing was wrong with her, other than dehydration.

"So Cody," Tennessee walked up to his brother. "Lesson learned from this: girls can pull pranks on you, but, if you try to pull something on them, all hell breaks lose."

_**oOoOoO**_

**_She's okay by the way. _**

**_Amebel is my Life really likes that closet. _**

**_(Lolol)_**

**_Review~_**


	27. The Closet of the Carolina's

_**AND IF YOU WERE WONDERING, my 5th upload today and another Amebel is my Life request. **_

_**SC: damn. **_

_**I know, right? We've been talking about this a lot, and I just. Yeah. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Dude, you have to stop drinking." Connecticut said, looking at his younger brother.

"Maybe you should stop telling me what to do." South Carolina snapped back.

"I was just saying, you could do something you really regret one day."

"Like what, get someone pregnant?" Cody laughed at his own joke.

Conners eye twitched.

"I mean, I could totally take care of that for you."

Connecticut choked on the water he was drinking. "What did you just say?"

"I can take care of your little problem for you."

"What problem?"

South Carolina leaned in, and whispered.

"Of bein' tied down ta Massie~ya know, the children and engagement and all that. I can, ya know, get rid of her for ya."

Conner then proceeded to slap his brother.

"I don't need you to do anything for me, I'm happy with my life the way it is right now."

"Oh, that's it. I ain't goin' to let you get away with abusin' me. You damn Yanks tryin' to boss us southerns around. I won't stand for it no longer. I'll kill yer fiancé and them kids." Cody was talking with horrible southern accent, as he did when he got really drunk.

"Sorry, I know your drunk out of your mind, but I'm not going to let you talk about Lynn like that." Connecticut stood up, and pushed his brother into the same closet North Carolina had been found in.

"Hey! Don't lock me in a closet! I'll get out of here and kick your Yankee ass!"

Connecticut walked away, without actually locking the closet door.

[the next morning]

"Ow...the fuck happened last night? Wait, why am I in a closet?!" South Carolina said upon waking up.

"I ain't locked in here am I?" He tried pulling the door open, when you're really supposed to push it open.

Virginia walked by a few minutes later, and heard someone in the closet. She pulled the door open, and Cody fell out.

"It wasn't locked, you know..."

Cody blushed. "I was uh, opening it the wrong way..." He got up and walked away, saying something about needing to find out what happened the night before.

Virginia locked the closet door, and took the key with her.

"Nobody needs to be locked in this closet, The Closet of the Carolinas. Every Carolinians worst nightmare." She laughed.

_**oOoOoO**_

_**dont worry, Virginia has the key. **_

_**VA: and I'm not letting anyone have it. **_

_**The closet has a name now, it was something Sarah said when we were talking about it. **_

_**Her and that closet...**_

_**review~ (or to The Closet of the Carolina's you go)**_


	28. This Can't be Happening

_**Another Sarah request...but without the Carolina's or the closet. **_

_**SC: it's a miracle.**_

_**and yes, he said yer. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"Oh my god..." Kansas whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "No, this can't be happening. Not now..."

"Kathy? Is everything alright?" Missouri called out from the states shared bedroom.

"Yeah! Everything is...fine." She said, looking down at the little plastic stick in her hands.

Two blue lines. A positive result. She was pregnant.

"He's going to leave me...he said he didn't want kids yet...but that was two months ago...maybe he's changed his mind." Kansas whispered to herself. "I'll just wait to tell him..."

[one week later]

"Brayden, can you come out here, I need to tell you something..." Kansas had been thinking about it nonstop for a week, and has decided that she was ready to tell her boyfriend the news.

Missouri walked out of the bedroom, looking pissed.

"Is...Is something wrong?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, actually." He said, holding up the pregnancy test. "Were you ever going to tell me?!"

"I actually-"

"No, why didn't you tell me when you found out? Is it not mine?"

"Of course it is!" Kathy gasped.

"You know what, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later." Missouri slammed the front door shut, and walked away from the house.

Kansas broke down crying. After a few minutes, she went to her shared bedroom and got down a suitcase, and packed five days worth of clothing.

If Missouri didn't want the child, then she would leave. Or at least leave him alone for a few days.

And she knew where she would go.

[time skip]

Connecticut groaned and rolled over to look at his alarm clock.

3am

Who the hell was ringing the door bell at 3 in the morning?

"Conner, who's at the door?" Lynn asked sleepily, turning to look at the male state.

"I don't know, but stay here. I'll go check." He kissed her forehead and walked to the front door.

As he opened the door, he was shocked at what he saw.

"Kathy? What's wrong?" He asked his younger sister, who was standing on his porch sobbing. "Did something happen with Brayden?" The two had actually come open with their relationship 3 months before.

"Y-yeah." She answered, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry for waking you up, I was going to wait until morning but I just...I just..."

Conner pulled her into the house before shutting the door and hugging her. "It's okay, but what happened?"

"I'd rather wait until I could tell Lynn too, if that's okay..."

"Of course it is, come on, you could probably use some sleep."

[in the morning]

Lynn looked at the younger state.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She said, hugging her. "But, you have to talk to him. Maybe he was just in shock."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty mad..."

"When was the last time you checked your phone?" Connecticut asked.

"Before I left...why?"

"Check it."

Pulling out her phone, Kathy saw she had many missed calls and voicemails from Missouri, most came in before she even arrived in Hartford.

"But, he was so mad at me...I thought he's done with me." She started to tear up again.

"Call him back, see what he has to say. Don't be scared, we're right here for you." Lynn said, hugging her sister-in law again.

"H-hello?" Her voice shook as she heard someone pick up on the other line.

"Kathy! Where are you? I've been worried sick...I thought something happened to you... look, I'm sorry about last night, I overreacted...will you please come back?"

Kansas tried to hold back her tears. "I'm fine, I'm at Conner and Lynn's...and... I don't know."

"Kathy, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have said those things. I was thinking last night and...I want to be apart of its life. Please come home."

Kansas sighed. "Okay. I'll come home."

Lynn smiled at the state as she hung up the phone. "See?"

"Thank you." Kathy said, hugging her brother and sister.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**ended it awkwardly. **_

_**Oh well. **_

_**Amebel, even though it wasn't in this chapter. **_

_**Closet. **_

_**Review~**_


	29. Why Did You Leave?

_**Request time again. **_

_**Sorry for any mistakes. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Six months! I was with her for six months, and she leaves me!" South Carolina yelled, kicking the wall.

"Gah, I should've listened to Conner, then maybe I'd still have some money to get home. She's not around here anymore, she's gone." He whispered the last part before continuing his walk through the unfamiliar city.

"Maybe I can call Charlotte, stay at her place tonight..." He took out his cell phone only to see it had died.

Cody walked down the city of Charlotte's side walk, kicking rocks along the way.

"Never told me why she was leavin', she just left. One month ago today. One month of hell." He said to himself.

Eventually, he found a park bench and sat down.

"Guess I'll be walkin' back to Columbia startin' tomorrow." He sighed, and fell asleep on the bench.

"Cody...Cody, wake up." A voice woke Cody from his uncomfortable sleep.

"E-Eva?! Where have you been? I've been looking for you ever since...why did you leave..." Cody asked, seeing who woke him up.

Eva sighed. "I don't know if you really wanna know." She said, sitting down next to him.

"Of course I do, I thought our relationship was going so well...and then..."

"Okay, but before I saw anything, you haven't been drinking recently have you? Don't deny anything, I know how often you've been getting drunk."

"No, lost all my money."

The female inhaled again before beginning. "I was pregnant. I didn't know what would happen since I'm not a state, or how you would react. So, I thought it would be better for me to leave. But, that's not a problem anymore..." It was obvious she was about to cry.

Cody's eyes went wide. "Was? You didn't...did you?"

Tears now fell down her face. "No. I was going to keep it. I...I miscarried."

South Carolina hugged her. "I'm sorry. But just so you know, I would've wanted it."

Eva cried into his chest. "Is there any chance you can forgive me, and we could possibly start again?"

The state sighed. "This past month as been hell for me, and I guess it hasn't been to good for you either. I understand you were scared, and didn't know what to do. I forgive you, and I would really like to start over. But, why didn't you call or anything?"

"I thought you were done with me, that after I left you'd want nothing to do with me. Charlotte found me yesterday and told me about you drinking, and threatening your siblings and cutting her hair and everything. I didn't realize how much I hurt you."

He kissed the top of her head.

"And now you've lost everything trying to find me."

"Not everything, I have you back don't I?" He smiled.

"Why don't we go back to my place? Or maybe we could even drive to Columbia." Eva suggested.

"That's sounds perfect."

The couple walked away hand in hand, just happy to be back together.

_**oOoOoO**_

_**rushed? Probably I wrote it at 1am. **_

_**And Sarah, closet. **_

_**Review~**_


	30. Invasion of the States

_**Half request, half not. **_

_**Happy Hetalia day!**_

_**and the title makes no sense, sorry. **_

_**enjoy~**_

_**OoOoOo**_

"Hey Tennessee, might wanna move. Alaska might get you if you don't." Virginia laughed as Juno ran towards the southern state.

"I don't run from danger, I casually walk away." Tennessee laughed, picking up his younger brother.

Alaska laughed and started kicking and punching at the older state.

"Ow, maybe I should've ran." He put him back down, causing the younger state to run back to his sister.

"Oh Tennessee, you know the plans for today, right?" Virginia asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, make sure all the others know the plan. This has to be perfect."

"Virginia's gone mad, spread the word."

"Shut up."

[later that day]

"The star is here, no need to worry countries of the world!" California yelled, busting the doors open to the large meeting room.

"Uh, may I ask who you are?" England asked, confused.

"The state of California, duh!" She said.

All the countries turned to America, who looked equally as shocked, but add pissed.

"Cassandra Lauren Jones, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, putting emphasis on 'hell'.

"Ew, don't call me that. It's Cali. And I'm not the only one here." She pouted.

"What do you mean, you're not the only-"

He was interrupted by New York walking in.

"Don't worry, the Empire State's here now." Nathan said.

"What are you guys doing here? And how many more states are standing out there?" Alfred asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hm, maybe about 18. We tried to get more to come, but most of them said it was stupid." New York shrugged.

"And Massachusetts said she can't travel long distances for another 3 months, Kansas just acted weird, and Nevada said something about us being idiots." Cali added.

England looked up at the mention of his daughter.

"And why would Lynn not be able to travel?" He asked.

Nathan covered Cali's mouth before she could answer, and looked over at his father.

"She's 6 months pregnant." Alfred answered. "And no, you can't see her."

"It's been over 200 years, Alfred. Don't you think she's gotten over that by now?"

"Arthur, she was still little when you left her there. Do you think she's forgiven you?"

All the other countries who were still listening looked over at England.

"And what did he do to this young girl, exactly?" France smirked.

"Nothing that concerns you, frog!" England snapped.

"Well, my state Massachusetts is actually his daughter. Her mother died a few years after she was born, and that's when Arthur here starting abusing her. Hit her, starved her, you name it. When her people started rebelling before my independence, she was only physically about 7 years old. And he, well, left her alone in the middle of the night in Boston." America explained.

"So, you took her in, aru?" China asked.

"Yep." Alfred sighed. "Any other state still outside, come on in."

All the other states walked in, smiling.

"But don't interrupt anything."

"Well that just ruins everything." Virginia laughed.

_**oOoOoO**_

_**I'm getting worse at ending these. **_

_**and sorry Sarah, no closet in this one either. **_

_**review?**_


	31. Have You Been Drinking?

_**I'm not sure about this one. **_

_**Pennsylvania, you haven't been mentioned much. **_

_**PA: no**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Hey, how was the meeting?" Pennsylvania asked as his siblings walked through the front door of the main house.

"Boring." Nathan shrugged. "Hey Jacob, why is that closet blocked off?"

"It's the one that Cody and Charlotte seem to like to push each other in or put other people in, so I decided I would try and get them to stop."

"...how's that working out for you?"

"Charlotte isn't here, so I haven't been able to 'test' it yet." Pennsylvania shrugged. "They could always move what I have blocking it, but Virginia still has the key."

New York opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again and walked away.

"Wassup, Penny?" Cody said, walking in.

The northern states eye twitched. "Don't call me that."

"Why not~"

"You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"Naw, I just wanted to see your reaction." South Carolina laughed. "Why is that closet blocked off?"

"To keep you and Charlotte from locking each other in it."

"Penny, that's not 'The Closet of the Carolinas.' It's at the other side of the house."

"But isn't that where we found NC after you drunkenly cut her hair?"

"No, it's the one close to our rooms. And you're saying I'm drunk. Gosh, Penny."

"Call me Penny one more time and I swear to god..."

"What's that?"

"What's what...huh." Jacob blinked, confused.

"In your breath, you HAVE been drinking!"

"Why do you care?"

"Look, you know I did the exact same thing. You saw what happened to me. Honestly, I'm lucky to be right here right now." Cody looked his brother in the eye. "Don't make this mistake."

"Who cares if I have a few drinks? That won't...won't ruin me life!" His speech was slowly becoming more slurred with every sentence.

"Jacob, go lay down."

"Laying down won't do anything!"

Needless to say, five minutes later Pennsylvania was passed out on his bedroom floor. And when he woke up, he swore he would never drink like that again.

Yeah, lets see how that works out for him.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_yes. _**

**_PA: no_**

**_yes. _**

**_Review? Please?_**


	32. Cleaning Adventures

_**Inspired by me cleaning my room. **_

_**NC: how did you not get eaten ?**_

_**we may never know. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"Hey Nathan, I was wondering, oh my god." Virginia said, walking into her brother's room. "Where's the floor?"

"Alyssa! God damn, knock next time. And it's where the floors supposed to be." New York got up from his bed.

"When was the last time you cleaned in here...what is this...what's left of a letter from..." Virginia squinted to make out the name. "Really? You treat a letter THIS old like this? How long as it been on your floor?"

"Uh, what's the date on it?"

"June 25, 1865."

"Then it's been there since about...June 25, 1865."

"You haven't cleaned in here in over 150 years?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Not exactly, I sometimes will pick a few things up when I need to find something."

"Well, tomorrow we're going to completely clean it."

"We? Uh, I can clean my room on my own."

"Actually, I meant me, Jacob, Mary, and August. You will be staying in another room."

New York groaned. "Can't I clean it by myself?"

"After seeing how you treat documents like this," she held up the paper, "I don't think I could trust you to not throw away the Declaration of Independence."

"Gah. Fine."

[The next day]

"Oh. My. God." August exhaled.

"We'll be lucky if we finish by 2100." Pennsylvania said.

"No. I just-I don't even. Can I back out?" Maryland asked.

"No. We have to get this cleaned up!" Virginia exclaimed.

"But, there are things in here that shouldn't even exist." Mary complained.

"Well, lets get started." Alyssa sighed, ignoring her sister.

Two hours later Pennsylvania found yet another document.

"Guys, look at this." He said, reading the paper.

Alyssa started walking over to where her brother was, before tripping over an old Yankee's baseball bat.

"Damn, how has he never hurt himself in here?" She asked, picking up the baseball bat and setting it on the bed to be put away later before holding her wrist.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, what'd you find?"

"An old letter from...March 25, 1865..."

Maryland and Maine walked over, now curious.

"What's it say?" August asked.

"To the state of Ohio, I have been asked to send a message concerning the personification of North Carolina, from William T. Sherman. He says the act has been done, but the capital is fine. He states that when he was captured, she was left in the woods bleeding out. He says no other eyes should see the next part of this message, no matter how many years pass." Pennsylvania squinted. "The rest has been blurred out. Even the name."

"I remember this..." Mary admitted.

"What?" The other 3 states turned to her.

"Yeah, it was a prank. New York wrote it last year and was going to give it to Oliver in a sealed envelope saying he found it buried out in the yard."

"Oh. That's one cruel prank." Virginia said, wincing at the pain in her wrist.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to stop?" Jacob asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I already said I'm fine. Anyways, we need to finish."

Probably about five more hours passed before Maryland gasped.

"Virginia! What the hell is wrong with your wrist?!"

"I don't know but it hurts like hell. But hey, on the bright side we finished the room!" Which wasn't a lie, the room finally looked clean.

"Here, let me see it." Jacob said, taking her arm.

"Ow, be more careful."

"Sorry, and yeah. Definitely broken. Or at least fractured...must've happened when you tripped on that bat. Lets go get this looked at."

The next day, Alyssa sat in the living room of her older brother and sisters house.

"You cleaned his room, and nothing jumped out and tried to eat you?" Massachusetts looked at her and laughed.

"Yep, but his damn baseball bat got in my way." She held out her arm, where she had a new cast on her wrist.

"Ouch. Lesson learned: never go in New York's room." Lynn laughed.

"God, got that right." Virginia sighed.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Sister: you used the 25th twice. **_

_**i know...**_

_**review or I'll send Virginia to your house. **_


	33. Welcome to the World

_**This chapter is completely fer Amebel. **_

_**She told me to say fer. **_

_**Anyways, 3 month time skip. **_

_**Hope you like it, since you rushed me XD**_

_**(probably lots of mistakes)**_

_**ALSO VERY SHORT. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Well, I'll be right back." Connecticut said, kissing the top of Lynn's head and looking over at the Carolina's. "Fifteen minutes tops, if anything happens call me, okay?" He looked his fiancée in the eye, and put a hand on her 8 1/2 month pregnant stomach, letting her know what he meant.

"Okay." She smiled.

Not long after he left, did Charlotte stand up and walk to the guest bedroom, leaving Cody and Lynn alone in the room.

"So, uh..." Cody tried to start a conversation, "are you okay?" He noticed Massachusetts staring wide-eyed straight ahead, clutching her stomach.

"Call Conner." She said, not changing her position.

"What?" South Carolina's expression changed to one of shock.

"Call Conner." The northern state repeated.

"Oh shit, shit shit shit." The Palmetto state said, almost dropping his phone as he dialed his brothers number.

"Hey, is everything okay-Lynn's in labor." North Carolina's eyes went wide when she saw her sister.

Within the next 5 minutes Connecticut had gotten back, and within 30 minutes after that they had gotten her to the nearest hospital.

[At main house]

Nathan stared at the wall in front of him, shocked as he hung up his phone.

"Everything okay, York?" Nevada asked.

"That was Conner...Lynn's in labor."

California screamed. "Oh my gosh! That's so amazing!"

"Why do you look so shocked? It's not like it's your child or anything." Carson said.

"Yeah but, I don't know. It's just, weird I guess." Nathan shrugged.

"Well, in a few more hours you'll officially be an uncle."

[Somewhat hours later]

Cody walked into the hospital room and saw his brother and sister (in law) each holding a baby.

"Hey..." He said awkwardly, walking over to the bed where Lynn was laying.

"Hey Cody." Mass said, smiling at the newborn in her arms.

"What'd you name them?" SC asked.

"This is Aubrey, and he's holding Vincent."

"Aubrey and Vincent...Hartford and Boston I'm guessing? Can I hold one of them?"

"Sure." Connecticut said, handing Vincent to South Carolina.

"Hey Vincent. I'm your uncle, Cody." He said, smiling down at the newborn. "Welcome to the world, same goes for your sister." He laughed.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_*curls in ball and cries* IT WAS NOT THIS SHORT WHAT. _**

**_NC: o.o it's okay. _**

**_NO IT'S NOT OKAY. _**


	34. It's my Life

_**Hey Penn, how're you doing with your drinking?**_

_**PA: just fine. **_

**_Yeah lets see about that. _**

**_OoOoOo_**

"Jacob, I was wondering if you knew where-I thought you said you were going to stop drinking." New York said, leaning against the doorframe of his brothers room.

"I said drinking..." Pennsylvania hiccuped, "heavily."

"Weird. From this angle it really looks like you've had a lot today."

"Shuddup...Nathan. I don't need you to tell me when to...when to stop." The Keystone state had obviously had to much to drink.

"Dude I'm not trying to tell you to do anything, I'm just saying that you don't need to be drinking this much." the Empire State took a step forward, intending to take the remainder of the current bottle the other was drinking.

Well, he tried.

Pennsylvania jumped up and slapped his brother across the face.

"I said, I can stop when I want." He growled.

New York fixed his glasses and blinked as he looked at the older state. "Did you just...slap me? Dude that was such a girl move. I can see that kind of thing from Lynn or Riley but, seriously?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I..."

"It's cool. But trust me, when you wake up in the morning you'll regret not listening to me."

"Was that a threat I heard?" A female voice asked from the doorway.

"Mary! No, I was just explaining that if he keeps drinking like this he's going to seriously regret it. Ask Cody." He turned back to Pennsylvania.

"I'm not that damn Confederate, stop comparing me to him!" Jacob snapped.

"I wasn't...completely."

Maryland was stuck on something else though.

"You've been drinking again?!" She yelled. "Do you know what dads going to do if he finds out?"

"I'm a grown ass man, I can do what I want." He hiccuped again.

"Say what you want, but he's going to kill your ass if you keep drinking." With that, she turned around and walked away.

"Why does everyone care so much?! It's my life!" The state yelled.

"Because we're your family and don't want to see you do something you'll regret." New York walked away.

"I can take care of myself!" He yelled at his brother, but Nathan payed him no attention.

"Gah!" He screamed, kicking the wall. "I can take care of myself...

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**mhm. Doing fine. **_

_**PA: it's my life shut up. **_

_**No**_

_**PA: yes**_

_**no and we're not starting this again so ...**_

_**review please?**_


	35. Car Accident

_**More dramatic one. **_

_**wrote this in school so sorry if its short**_

_**oOoOoO**_

Charlotte screamed as a car ran into her own, as she was on the road back to Raleigh from her dads house in Washington DC.

She reached up and touched her hairline, blood making its way onto her hand.

"What..." The state couldn't get a grasp on what had happened, and could hear voices yelling outside her car.

She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"What..." The Tar-Heel state whispered again, before everything suddenly went black.

[ Two weeks later ]

North Carolina slowly opened her eyes. She could hear voices talking, though she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"D-dad?" She said quietly, as the faces became clear.

"Charlotte! Oh my god...I've been so worried..." Alfred walked over to where his daughter way laying.

"What happened...where am I?"

"You're in the hospital...you've been out for about two weeks."

"What happened?" She asked again.

"Someone decided they didn't want to live anymore, and that they were going to take your life along with theirs." America sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her with sad eyes.

"The other person..."

"Died. Along with their 14 year old daughter. The doctors said it was a miracle you lived, the impact would've killed anyone else. But you were close...if you weren't a state you would've been dead in an instant." He whispered the last part, tears in his eyes.

"But I'm right here, daddy...I'm okay."

"I know. Your sister keeps saying its her fault, because it happened in her state..."

"Virginia? Where am I now?"

"Rex hospital. I wanted you to be in Raleigh."

"Oh."

"I'm going to go tell the doctor you're awake, god they said it could still be weeks before you would..."

"Daddy, it's okay. I'm fine. See? I'm awake." North Carolina smiled.

"But what would I have done if you didn't wake up?" America sighed and walked out to find the doctor.

"Don't think like that..." Charlotte sighed. "I'm fine, right?"

_**oOoOoOo**_

**_Originally it was going to be Mississippi who hit her XD_**

**_NC: bitch_**

**_yeah. _**

**_Review?_**


	36. Godfather

_**Something that I also wrote during school**_

_**oOoOoO**_

"Hey, I heard you slapped Nathan while you were drunk the other day." Lynn raised an eyebrow at her 'older brother'.

"Yeah, don't worry I haven't had a drink since, so I'm not going to go crazy and kill anyone." Jacob laughed, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I certainly can't have the godfather of my children trying to kill them, or in that case be an alcoholic." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to stop."

Pennsylvania sighed. "I know, I haven't even picked up a bottle since the whole Nathan thing, that's a start, right? Wait a second, godfather?"

"Well, it has been three days, so personally, I think you're doing great with trying to stop." Conner said, walking in the room. "And yes, godfather."

"You want me to be the..." Jacob couldn't finish the sentence.

"Well, if you want to be. You don't have to be if you don't-"

"No! I want to be, it's just, I don't know..." He interrupted Massachusetts. "Can I see them?"

"Sure." Lynn laughed. "The nursery's in the room next to the masters."

"Do they keep you up at night?"

"Well, Mass almost never leaves the nursery anymore, so she doesn't get much sleep." Connecticut joked.

"Hey, that's not true! I get plenty of sleep and you spend just as much time in there as I do!"

"It was a joke, sweetheart." The Constitution State kissed the top of her head and laughed.

Lynn just rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

"So, um, when are you guys going to have the wedding?" Pennsylvania tried to change the subject as they walked into the room where the two babies were sleeping.

"I dunno. We were waiting for them to be born and now we're focusing all out attention on them, and I honestly don't know if we're going to have the big 'traditional wedding'. The Bay State shrugged. "Conner?"

"I don't think we'll do anything big, but we'll wait a little longer."

Jacob wasn't paying attention anymore though, he was looking at the two newborns.

"They're so cute..." He whispered. "Aubrey and Vincent, I'm Jacob. Your godfather."

_**oOoOoO**_

_**everything I write at school is short. **_

_**Oh well. **_

_**Review? **_


	37. Cody's Hospital Trip

Cody sat by the bed in his twins hospital room.

Charlotte was pale, and was asleep as she was most the time now. Even when she was awake, she didn't talk as much as she used to.

"The doctors said that you're getting worse...that it was a miracle you lived to ever wake up. They don't know you, your strong...you'll make it. Whatever happens, you can't die. You can't." Cody had tears in his eyes as he took her hand.

"If you can't find a reason to fight anymore, remember your family. Remember me, dad, Alyssa, Sarah, Dawn, remember them all. Remember that they all love you and would be devastated if you left us." South Carolina started crying. "This shouldn't have been you. You don't deserve this. You were doing so well...you've survived being stabbed, and shot, and every disaster your state has ever had."

He felt North Carolina squeeze his hand, telling him she was awake.

"Cody..." She whispered, her voice sounded weak.

"Charlotte, you need to hear this. You're strong, you can fight. You're the state of North Carolina! Please, please be okay."

Charlotte nodded before falling asleep again.

"Sir? Visiting hours are over." A nurse said from the doorway.

"Okay." South Carolina sighed, and kissed his twins forehead.

"Be strong." He whispered.

Cody walked out of the hospital, and headed for the hotel he was staying at. When he got there, he took a quick shower and went straight to sleep, unaware of the events going on in his sisters hospital room that very moment.

North Carolina had flatlined.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_Dundundun. _**


	38. I'm Okay

_**I was going to put this up tomorrow but I was peer pressured into doing it tonight. **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

South Carolina woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He looked at the alarm clock in front of him.

4:30am

Rolling over, he saw his fathers number flashing across the screen.

He quickly reached for the cellphone, knowing his father would only call him that early if it was important.

"Hello?" The state answered.

"Cody! My phones dying, but I thought you should know that Charlotte flatlined last night-" the line cut off, and America's sad voice was gone.

Cody dropped his phone.

"S-she's...dead?" The southern state dropped the floor crying.

"North..."

[ meanwhile at hospital ]

"...but she's fine now. She seems to be doing a lot better-ah shit. It's dead." Alfred said, looking at his phone, which blinked off.

"Daddy? Is something wrong?"

"No honey, everything's fine. Get some rest, I'm going to find a phone to call Cody with, okay?" He kissed NC's forehead and went to find a phone to call his son back.

[ with Cody ]

"My sister. My twin sister. My younger twin sister. She's gone. All because some asshole used her car to...god damn. Charlotte..." South Carolina cried.

His phone rang. Unknown number.

Ignore.

It called again.

"Who is this?!" He answered.

"Your father."

"Dad? Sorry, didn't recognize the number..." He sniffled.

"My phone died before, but I was saying that she did flatline, but she's okay now. She's alive, Cody."

The Palmetto state didn't say anything, but rather stared at the wall in front of him.

"She's okay?"

"Yes. She's awake and talking, she's doing a lot better than she was. And I think she wants to see you."

It didn't take long for him to run to his car and head over to the hospital.

"Hey Charl..." Cody smiled walking into his sisters room.

"Cody!" She seemed happy to see him. "I'm sorry."

The male was confused. "For what?"

"Yesterday. Last night."

"It's okay, you're fine now. That's all that matters."

"Thank you." North Carolina smiled.

"I'm just glad you're okay." South Carolina hugged her.

"Yeah, at least for now."

"Don't say that."

"Okay, at least I'm okay now." She smiled, hugging him back.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Aww **_

_**I hope you're happy, Sarah. **_

_**review?:3**_


	39. Another Meeting

_**Just a short chapter so I would've uploaded something today, I haven't been feeling well recently. **_

_**SC: Maybe you should take a break?**_

_**no, just short chapters.**_

_**OoOoOo**_

"Where's Charlotte?" Delaware blinked, looking around the room.

There was a mandatory colony meeting, and all 12 other colonies, yes including Rhode Island, were sitting in what was usually used for state meetings.

"If Lynn can come when she's given birth recently, I'd love to hear her excuse." He said.

South Carolina looked up from his phone. "You don't know?"

"Know what? Is she okay?" Maryland asked.

Virginia looked down at the desk and whispered. "She was driving through Richmond when a car hit hers."

"When was this?" The oldest state asked.

"Uh, about three weeks ago." Alyssa answered.

"Three weeks and she can't come?" New Jersey rolled his eyes. "Wow."

"She wasn't conscious for the first two weeks, and the day before yesterday she..." Cody stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"She what?" Georgia asked, concerned for her sister.

"Flatlined." SC whispered, though he knew she was fine now he still didn't want to admit it ever happened.

"What!? Sarah screamed.

"She's fine now! But, she'll be in the hospital for at least another week..."

"That would've been nice to know." Delaware said, annoyed.

"Dude, your little sister could've died and all you're worried about is the damn meeting?" New York looked at the older state.

"I really hate to admit this, but Nathan's right. You could at least pretend to be somewhat concerned." Massachusetts glared at Delaware.

He just shrugged and went on with the meeting, not bringing North Carolina back up.

[ after the meeting ]

"Hey, Cody..." Delaware walked up to his brother.

"What do you want, Steven?"

"To say sorry. I know you and Charlotte are close, being twins and all, and I know you probably didn't take her being hurt very well."

South Carolina sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Nobody told me she was hurt, and I know I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Delaware." The Palmetto state turned around and faced his brother. "You have no clue what it felt like for me to think that she was dead. I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. But that doesn't make what you said any better."

Steven sighed. "I know."

"As long as you know that you just can't say things like that, you're forgiven. At least by me."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**SC: At least go get some sleep, and stay home from classes. **_

_**Gah I can't. **_

_**So, upload story I shall. **_

_**Review?**_


	40. Sickness and Gummy Bears

_**So, I don't even know. I was sick and had gummy bears. **_

_**Heres the result. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Ughhhhh." Illinois groaned. "I feel like shit."

"Sucks for you." Indiana shrugged. "But if you get me sick I swear to god..."

"I think my gummy bears are alive." Iowa said, focusing on the candy in her hands.

Both states turned towards their sister.

"What?" Indiana asked. "Isabel did you hit your head?"

"No...every time I pick out a red gummy bear, I pick a green one with it. Same if I pick a green, I get a red with it."

"That's just a coincidence...that doesn't mean that they're alive." Illinois coughed.

"Are you okay? Stay away from my gummy bears!" Isabel held her gummy bears close to her.

"I just got through saying how I felt sick. Were you not listening?"

"No, Roger was speaking to me."

"Who?" Isaac asked.

"Roger." Iowa said, holding up a green gummy bear.

"You named it..." Spring raised an eyebrow.

"No, it told me its name."

Illinois proceeded to stand up and run to the bathroom, before losing all the contents in her stomach.

"Uh Spring, you okay?" Isaac asked.

"I'm apparently sicker than I originally thought." The Prairie state groaned.

"Do you need to go to the doctor?" Her brother asked, a rare hint of concern in his voice.

"I don't think...probably just need to rest."

"...are you going to come out of the bathroom?"

Iowa got up and walked out, mumbling something about not wanting Roger and his family to get sick.

"Maybe I could just...sit here for a while?"

"Yeah, not going to happen." Indiana walked into the bathroom where his sister was still sitting on the floor, picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Thanks..."

"No prob, can't let my little sis sit on the bathroom floor all night sick."

"Thanks..." Illinois said again, snuggling into her bed.

Indiana smiled slightly and walked out of her room.

"I seriously hope I didn't just get a job playing doctor."

_**oOoOoO**_

_**Review? **_


	41. Lying Bastard

_**This is addressing so much that I can't even explain it. **_

_**OoOoOoO **_

"Charlotte!" Oliver yelled, knocking on his sisters door. "This is important!"

"What?" North Carolina opened the door, clutching her stomach.

"Have you heard about Conner?" Ohio seemed pissed.

"I've only been home for two days, not really up to date on everything." She let him in, and sat on the couch.

He sat in the chair across from her.

"He's claiming to be first in flight now!"

"WHAT!?" NC yelled, which sent a pain through her stomach. "Ow, okay bad idea."

"He claims that some German immigrant flew two years before the Wright brothers did!"

"But the first plane left the ground from my coast!"

"Our states were the first in flight, and I don't know what the fuck has gotten into his head and made him think he flew first."

"I mean, it's only 110 years after it happened. Do they have any proof?"

"As far as I know only an old blurry photograph that could be literally anything." Ohio shrugged, and looked at his sister concerned. "Are you okay?"

Charlotte hugged her stomach and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Yeah, but the pain still existing from the accident, then there's my economy and all the protests are killing me."

"Protests?"

"Teachers. They're mad because a lot have been cut recently, and the ones who weren't aren't getting paid much."

"Teachers...?"

"Yeah. People are also saying education isn't good enough."

"You really have a lot going on, don't you?"

"Yeah. Life isn't so great in the Old North State right now."

"Well, when you're feeling more up to it we have to come up with a way to get Conner to understand which two states were really first in flight!"

North Carolina looked up. "Did you just say which two states were really first in flight?"

"Well, yeah. It's like Virginia said, we both put an equal amount of effort towards the first flight, so we should both get equal amount of credit. But Connecticut? He can't just jump in 110 years later and say that." Ohio shrugged.

"I agree. It's time we put this whole thing to an end." Charlotte winced as another pain shot through her stomach.

"Okay, you need to go rest."

"No, I'm fine. Besides it hurts to much to walk." The last part was whispered, but the northern state still heard it.

He picked up his sister and carried her to her bedroom, and laid her on her bed.

"You really don't need to be staying here alone if you can't even walk."

"I'll be fine tomorrow, I just need some sleep."

"Yeah, no. I'm calling Cody tomorrow and seeing if either he can come watch you or you can go over to his place until you're better."

Charlotte buried her face in a pillow and mumbled a small 'thank you'.

"No prob, and don't worry, we'll prove that lying bastard wrong." Ohio smirked, and left his older sister to sleep.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_** Connecticut is claiming to be first in flight, teachers have been cut, etc etc. **_

_**please review. **_

_**(Still feeling like shit)**_


	42. Stop Your Arguing!

_**I've had requests for a certain three states for a few days now, so I finally wrote the chapter. **_

_**I hope you three enjoy it~**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Practice your damn devil worshipin' somewhere else, dammit Laura!"

"Maybe you should take those tornadoes your state keeps having and take them somewhere else, Gabby." Louisiana snapped back at her sister.

"Don't say nothin' about my state!" Oklahoma shot a death glare in the direction of the other state.

"Don't say anything about my magic! I have to practice!"

A miniature cactus flew across the hallway they were in, piercing the wall right next to Louisiana's head.

"Brianna!" Both states screamed, turning to face Arizona.

"Both of you shut the fuck up. People are trying to sleep." Arizona growled.

"Blame Gabby, she's the one who came out here yelling at me!"

"Laura's the one tryin' to summon the devil!"

"I don't care who did what, I just want some damn sleep. Now both of you, go to your rooms and stop yelling."

Despite the fact that they were both older than the obviously sleep-deprived state, she still scared them both. A lot.

"Brianna, I need to practice my magic, like I do every night. And I've never woken you up, have I? Only Gabby needs to go to bed." Laura tried to reason.

"I don't care."

Both Oklahoma and Louisiana sighed and walked back to their own rooms.

"Bitch." Laura whispered.

"Asshole." Gabby did the same.

[ that morning ]

Gabby and Laura were arguing yet again, this time away from Arizona's room.

"Girls..." America walked up, trying to end the arguing that woke him up. "What's wrong this time..."

"Laura keeps trying to curse the house at night! Oklahoma pointed a finger at the other state.

"I'm just practicing my magic!" Louisiana defended herself.

"Could you please settle this more quiet..." The nation sighed.

"Dad tell her to stop trying to kill everyone!"

"Tell her I'm just trying to practice!"

"Haven't I already told you two to shut up and find a way that this all works out?" Arizona walked in.

"No." They both hoped it would work, maybe she had forgotten what had happened the night before.

"Yes I did, now go agree on something for once."

Both other states looked at each other, before walking away.

America blinked at his daughter. "Thanks." He said, and went back to his room to go back to sleep.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**I don't know. **_

_**I thought it was kinda funny.**_

_**Review?**_


	43. I'm Here For You

**_This ones kinda depressing. _**

**_Requested. _**

**_OoOoOo_**

South Carolina pulled his twin into his lap and held her close to him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Charlotte yawned.

"Anytime. I need to make sure you don't get anymore hurt than you already are." Cody whispered something, but North Carolina didn't catch what he had said.

"Cody...what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, you've been acting kinda strange recently." NC shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong..."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. I'm your twin, remember? I can tell when your upset, or not telling the truth. And in this case, it's both."

South Carolina sighed and pulled her closer to him. "Do you remember Eva?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's..." He took a deep breath, "dead."

Charlotte gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cody! I'm so sorry! Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It was a few days after you were put in the hospital...it was also a car accident. She had been in Boone and was almost back to the city Charlotte when the car behind her lost control and..." Cody teared up, unable to finish.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I started wondering if a car could...kill her...that it could kill you too. I thought I was about to lose not only my love, but my little sister."

North Carolina felt water dropping on the top of her head, telling her that her twin was crying.

"I don't know what to say, except I'm sorry. But, I'm okay now. I'm here if you wanna talk."

"I know, but you're still hurt. There's still that chance that something could happen to you while your still weak..."

"Not as long as I have you protecting me." Charlotte smiled.

Cody kissed her temple. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I can't lose my favorite sister."

"And I'll be here for you, if you ever need to talk." North Carolina whispered, before falling asleep in his arms.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_Awwww. _**

**_The feels. _**

**_Review? Please?_**


	44. It's Not Your Fault

**_SC: you look horrible. _**

**_Gee, thanks. anyways, here's a little short chapter. _**

**_OoOoOoOo_**

"Cody?" A small voice asked.

"Hm?" He looked up only to see Charlotte looking down at the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but...I can't stop wondering if...if it was my fault." Cody could hear her start to cry.

"What do you mean? What was your fault?" He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"...her death." North Carolina sobbed into his chest.

"What? No, of course it wasn't! You were in the hospital unconscious, how could it've possibly been your fault?"

"It happened in my state...and if you hadn't been there worrying about me, you could've been with her and probably have saved her! You loved her and she died because you were with me..."

South Carolina hugged her tighter, knowing how upset she was.

"North, it's not your fault. Yes, I did love her, and yes I was with you at the time and not her. But we couldn't have known that would happen to her, we all thought you weren't going to make it. I wanted to be there for you, and she understood that. It's not your fault." Cody kissed the top of her head, trying to get her to calm down.

"But..."

"Charlotte Marie Jones, look at me." The Palmetto state grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye, which were bloodshot from her crying. "It's not your fault. Don't say it's your fault. Nothing could've stopped it."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Cody." She sniffled. "For taking care of me."

"I've already told you, it's no problem. I can't lose you and Eva. I don't know if I could handle that."

North Carolina sneezed into her elbow.

"Sounds like you're getting sick." Cody said.

"Yeah," she sniffled. "Just a cold, weathers horrible right now."

"Some sleep will probably help." SC picked her up and laid her in his bed, instead of taking her back to the guest room. "I'll go get you some medicine."

After taking some medicine, the Tar-Heel state fell asleep quickly. South got in the bed next to her and pulled her close to him.

"It's not your fault she's gone, if anything, it's mine." He whispered before falling asleep.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**If you want to know exactly what happened to either Eva or NC, just review/PM me asking. **_

_**Review please?:3**_


	45. Still Sick

**Another short chapter. **

**Indiana: she still looks like a truck hit her, if you were wondering. **

**I know, you all can shut up now. **

**Iowa: *whispers to gummy bear* I won't let them hurt you. **

**OoOoOoO**

"Are you not going to eat?" Indiana asked, looking at his little sister.

Illinois shook her head.

"Why not?"

Spring wrapped her arms around her stomach and shook her head again.

"Can you not talk?" Indiana asked.

"My stomach and throat hurt, I don't think I'll be able to hold anything down." Her voice sounded weak.

"Show me with your fingers, on a scale of 1 to 5, five being the worst, how much does it hurt to talk?"

Illinois held up six fingers.

Isaac sighed and held the back of his hand to his sister forehead.

"You're burning up. If you're not going to eat, at least go back to bed."

Spring nodded and got up and started walking to her room, before the older state picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"Thanks..." She whispered.

"Don't talk if it hurts you that much." Indiana said, before walking out to get medicine.

"But..."

"Shhh."

Illinois nodded and didn't say anything else, and let her older brother give her medicine.

"Now try and get some sleep, alright?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"Good, and when you wake up we'll find you something to eat."

The Prairie state nodded, not really listening as she fell asleep.

"God Spring, get better soon."

In the room next door, Iowa was still talking to that gummy bear, if you were wondering.

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_back to sleep I go. _**

**_Iowa: *still talking to gummy bear* he says review. _**

**_Listen to the gummy bear. _**


	46. Highway Don't Care

_**Time to bring in my favorite song. **_

_**I think it kinda fits, oddly enough. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"Are you feeling any better?" Cody asked his twin, feeling her forehead to see if she had a fever. "Your fevers gone down."

"A bit, I guess."

"Well, lets see if your old 'prophecy' still works." South Carolina smiled.

"Huh?" Charlotte looked at him, confused.

"You used to think that dancing could make you feel better. Every time you were sick you'd find someone to dance with you."

"I was a little kid...besides I forgot how to dance."

"Then let me teach you." He held out his hand.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" North Carolina sighed.

"Nope, now come on." Cody searched through the songs on his phone. Once he found the one he was looking for, he hit play.

Charlotte took his hand and he put his arm around her back.

"Follow my lead." He said.

"What song is this?"

"You'll see."

Soon enough, the lyrics started as Cody started to move.

'Bet your windows rolled down and your hairs pulled back...' The song sang.

"Don't trip!" South Carolina laughed, catching his twin.

"I told you, I forgot how to dance!"

'And I bet you got no idea your going way to fast. Your trying not to think about what went wrong, trying not to stop till you get where your going.'

"Aw Cody, this song? Really?" Charlotte smiled.

'-And the song goes, I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby. I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby! The highway won't hold you tonight, the highway don't know your alive, the highway don't care if your all alone, but I do, I do!'

"I thought you might like it." Cody laughed as they continued dancing to the chorus.

'The highway won't dry your tears, the highway don't need you here, the highway don't care if your coming home, but I do, I do!'

Both states smiled at each other.

'Bet you got a dead cellphone in your shotgun seat, and I bet your bending gods ear talking about me. Your trying not to let the first tear fall out, trying not to think about turning around. Trying not to get lost in the sound, that song is always on so you sing along.'

The chorus started up again, and both sang along.

'I can't live without you, I can't live without baby. I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby! The highway won't hold you tonight, the highway don't know your alive, the highway don't care if your all alone, but I do, I do! The highway won't dry your tears, the highway don't need you here, the highway don't care if your coming home, but I do, I do!'

North Carolina put her head on her brothers shoulder as the instrumental played, and they kept swaying to the song.

'I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby. I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby! The highway don't care, the highway don't care, the highway don't care, but I do, I do!'

Soon enough, the song came to an end as South Carolina kissed the top of her head. "Look what happened when you were on the highway. It really doesn't care. But I do."

Charlotte laughed and smiled up at him. "Yep. The highway is evil. But, that really did make me feel better."

"I told you."

"I was a really smart child, wasn't I?" NC laughed.

"Okay, don't ruin it. But yes, you were."

Both Carolina's smiled and turned on another song, and danced yet again.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**The song is 'Highway Don't Care' if you couldn't tell. **_

_**I love it. I seriously do. **_

_**Review ?;3**_


	47. You Look Horrible

_**Ughhh. **_

_**SC: you look like you got worse. **_

_**I felt fine for a bit, and now I'm pretty sure I'm dying. **_

_**SC: o.o**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Cody woke up to the sound of coughing.

"Charlotte?" He called out. The guest bedroom she was staying in was at the other side of the house, he wouldn't have heard her all the way in his bedroom. He glanced over at his alarm clock.

"Shit! 10:30?!" He jumped out of bed and went out into the hallway, where NC was standing

"Someone's at the door." Her voice was cracking.

South Carolina put his hand on her forehead, which he seemed to have done a lot in the past 3 days. "Your burning up! Your fever came back. I'll be right back, go sit in the living room, okay?"

The northern Carolina nodded and walked towards the living room.

Cody ran to answer the door.

"Forgot we were coming?" Georgia laughed.

"Of course he did." Virginia smiled. "Can we come in? It's freezing."

"Yeah, of course." SC let his sisters in. "Charlotte's in the living room."

Alyssa walked straight to the living room, while Sarah stayed behind.

"Cody..." She hugged him, "I heard about what happened. Just know we're here for you."

"Thank you, but I'm okay." He said, hugging her back.

The Peach state smiled and walked into the living room. "Holy shit Charlotte, you look horrible."

"Wow, thanks." North Carolina coughed.

"She's burning up, how long has she been sick?" Virginia asked, concerned. "It has nothing to do with the accident does it?"

"When she got here she had a cold or something, she was fine last night. I don't know what it is." Cody shrugged.

"Probably had a cold and then the weather and everything else going on in her state caused it to get worse." Alyssa said, rubbing the sick states back.

"God, she looks like she can barely walk." Sarah said.

"Your so nice." NC looked at her.

"Aw, you know I love you." Georgia laughed.

North Carolina coughed again and laid down on the couch.

"Have you taken her to the doctor?" Alyssa asked.

"If she's still like this tomorrow, then I am." Cody answered.

"Go ahead and make an appointment, there's no way she's going to be better tomorrow." Virginia said, looking back at the Tar-Heel state.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**if I have to suffer, so does my state. **_

_**SC: that's horrible. **_

_**;-; review**_


	48. You Killed Him!

_**Short chapter. **_

_**Will be addressing something in bottom A/N, by the way. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Illinois!" Isabel yelled, running into her sisters room.

"Don't be so loud, not only because she's sick but because I really don't want to hear you yelling." Isaac said.

"She got Roger sick!"

"Isabel, you do know Roger's a gummy bear, right?"

"No he's not! He's a living creature!"

Indiana snatched the green gummy bear from the younger states hand and ate it.

"NO!" Iowa cried, waking Illinois. "You monster! You killed him!" The state ran out of the room with tears in her eyes, and the sound of her bedroom door slamming was heard a few seconds later.

"What did you do?" Spring asked, rubbing her eyes. She had been feeling a lot better that day, and was glad to be able to talk and not be in pain.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Indiana sighed, and went to his bedroom.

[ the next day ]

"Hey Isabel..." Isaac attempted to talk to his sister, who just turned her back to him.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?"

Iowa nodded, refusing to talk to him.

"Really? Isabel, it was just a gummy bear. It's concerning that you were talking to it."

"I know it was just a gummy bear. But even if he wasn't alive, Roger was the only 'person' who would listen to me anymore." Iowa walked back to her room, and locked the door.

"Damn, I really screwed up this time." Indiana sighed, and walked back to his room.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Okay, so if any of you, guest readers or not, don't like a certain OC, or handful of them, TELL ME. If you want to see certain states to have more appearances, tell me. If you want certain ones to not appear as much, tell me. **_

_**I DON'T KNOW IF YOU DON'T TELL ME. **_

_**I wasn't happy at the PM I had this morning, it wasn't a review so don't bother looking. **_

_**But, I don't know what you guys want to happen, what states you want in the story, if you don't tell me. **_

_**Review or PM, I don't care. But tell me. **_

_**I want everyone who read this to do either, with honest feelings on my OC's, you won't hurt my feelings. I promise. **_

_**I need to know what my readers are thinking. **_


	49. Flashback

_**This is just something going back to NC's car crash. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**(if you got email for last one, I had to fix a typo.)**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

[Flashback- Charlotte's Car Crash]

"Mom, I don't wanna move!" The teenager complained.

"To bad, we're moving to Sacramento, and that's final!" The obviously mad mom yelled.

"Can't I go live with dad? I don't wanna leave Richmond!"

"You are not going to live with that bastard! Stop complaining and be grateful for what I've done for you!"

"At least dad would give me a say in something like moving across the country!"

"Chelsea, do you want to see the person in the car in front of us die?" The mom asked, calmly.

Chelsea's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"Well, do you?!"

"I don't want to see anyone die!" The 14-year old had tears in her eyes. Her mother was, quite honestly, scaring her.

"Little Miss. North Carolina license plate might not deserve to live. She could've killed someone, we never know. What is she doing in our state anyways?" The middle-aged women hit the gas petal, going 15 miles over the speed limit.

"MOM, SLOW DOWN!" Chelsea screamed as their car came in contact with the other. Her last words.

[ Moments later ]

People gathered around looking at the accident.

"Do we have any names?" The policeman examined the mothers car.

"The mother was Madison, daughter Chelsea, both last name Smith." The other said.

"What about her?"

"Charlotte Jones." A female voice said from behind them.

"Miss. Virginia, you can't be here..." The first policeman said. People who worked for the government, in this case the police, knew who their state was.

"She's my sister, it's my state, I can be here." Alyssa snapped. "How bad is she?"

"The Smith's were dead on impact..." The second policeman said.

Virginia went pale. "I asked about Charlotte."

"She's alive. Or at least she was when we arrived. We have no other information on Miss..." He trailed off.

"North Carolina." Virginia walked away, pulling out her cellphone and calling her father. "Dad, something's happened to Charlotte. How fast can you get to Richmond?"

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Idk. **_

_**And as of now, I have gotten no feedback on the A/N from the last chapter, so nothing will be changing. **_

_**Review. **_


	50. Will You Tell Me Why?

_**Someone finally asked why Pennsylvania's been drinking. (Thank you, Kitten1313. I've been waiting for someone to ask before I explain why.)**_

_**MA: he's still drinking? Gah. **_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Hey, Jacob..." Lynn said, sitting across from her brother. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Don't even try to lie to me Penn, I know you were drinking last night."

"And now your going to give me a long speech about how I need to stop and look at what happened to Cody and everything like that, right?"

"Not exactly, me and Conner have been talking, and we really want to help you. But, we can't if we don't know why you've been doing this." Massachusetts put a hand on his shoulder. "Will you tell me why?"

Pennsylvania sighed. "It's nothing, really. I don't know, it's just..."

"It's not because of some human, is it?"

"No, not exactly...it's everything, I guess. The government, my people, life in general. It's stress."

"Jacob, the government's effecting everybody. I guess some people more than others, but there's other ways to deal with stress than drinking your problems away, because it just causes more problems."

"How do you do it? Stay so calm during everything, I mean, from all this government shit, to problems with your citizens, to having two new born babies." Jacob asked.

Lynn smiled. "Well, most the time I'll just talk to Conner. Though sometimes taking some alone time to just breathe helps, too."

"So talking and breathing?" Pennsylvania laughed. "I swear that seriously sounds so girly."

"Well, I am a girl."

"That's not what I meant, I mean, uh, damn."

Massachusetts laughed. "I know. Anyways, next time, instead of drinking, come talk to me, or Conner, or seriously just take some time alone and breathe."

"I'll try, I promise." Jacob stood up. "I should probably head home, talk to you later." With that, he walked out.

Lynn got up and walked into the living room, where Connecticut wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Playing therapist now, huh?" He joked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm just trying to help him." She turned around to face him.

"That's very sweet of you." Conner said, kissing her.

"Are Aubrey and Vincent asleep?"

"Yep."

"Perfect. I'm going to bed then." The Bay state laughed for some reason, and went to the master bedroom.

Connecticut shook his head and laughed. "Lynn Rene Jones you are probably one of the most interesting people I've ever met."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**So, because of stress and stuff like that. **_

_**MA: he better stop. **_

_**review?:3**_


	51. Nightmare

_**This is based off a roleplay me and Amebel is my Life did. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"No..." Cody stared at the girl in front of him. "You didn't..."

"Oh, but I did." The female smirked, holding up a thing of bleach. "I wanted to see how it affected personifications...it's taking longer than I thought."

South Carolina ran towards his house, he wouldn't let this happen.

"Cody...?" Charlotte coughed, ignoring the burning in her throat as her brother ran in.

"I need to get you to a hospital...right now." He picked her up and started walking towards the car.

"No, I'm fine." The younger female state got out of the car, ran to her room and locked the door.

"Charlotte, you don't understand! Unlock the door!"

North Carolina fell to the ground, coughing. She reached for the lock, and then all Cody heard was silence.

"Charlotte? Charlotte!" He kicked the door down, and saw what he hoped he wouldn't have.

His sister laying on the floor, dead.

~The Next Day-Colony Meeting~

"Where are the Carolina's?" Delaware asked, looking at the 10 other people in front of him.

"I don't know this time." Virginia shrugged.

"Maybe Charlotte died." Nathan joked.

"Don't even say something like that! One of them could be seriously hurt." Massachusetts scowled, only to get a shrug back in response.

A few minutes later, Cody walked in and sat in the very back, away from everyone else with his head down.

Georgia looked over at him, concerned.

'Wuts rong?' She texted him.

'I was to late...' Was the response she got, but her phone wasn't on vibrate.

"Sarah, pay attention!" Delaware took the phone from her.

Suddenly, a cat walked in. Holding in its mouth a dead cardinal.

"W-what's that?" Alyssa asked with a shaking voice.

"Cody, where's Charlotte?" Lynn asked with wide eyes.

"She...I couldn't make it in time. She's...dead." South Carolina put his head on the desk and cried.

Virginia looked on the verge of tears. "You let her die! You bastard!"

"What? No, I tried to save her..."

"You could've saved her. You didn't try hard enough." Rhode Island yelled.

New Jersey shook his head in disgust, along with New Hampshire.

"Cody, how could you!" Lynn looked at him, mad.

"Shut up, you witch!" SC snapped at his older sister. "Fuck this, I'm done with all of you." He got up to walk out, but was stopped by Delaware.

"You do realize this makes you a murderer?" He asked.

Cody reached into his back pocket, pulling out a gun.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He said, before putting the gun to his own head and killing himself.

[ Whatever I should put here ]

South Carolina woke up with tears running down his face.

"Cody?" A worried voice asked.

"Char! Oh thank god..." The state pulled his sister into his lap and hugged her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, coughing.

"Come on, talk to me, Cody." Charlotte said when he didn't respond.

"It doesn't matter, but promise me you won't leave me. I can't lose both of you..."

"Who said I was going anywhere?"

"I mean don't die. Don't leave me." He whispered something in her ear.

North Carolina smiled ear to ear. "I won't. I have you to protect me."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A lot more happened in the rp, and it's still going on right now, but this pretty much sums it up. **_

_**The top part was a nightmare, if somehow it confused you. **_

_**Review**_


	52. Point Pleasant

_**Sorry for missing a day, but I've felt like shit recently. **_

_**WV: I have a good story to tell...**_

_**perfect, tell your story West. **_

_**(sorry if anythings inaccurate in it)**_

_**if you got the last one, I called it Point Pleasure, it's really called Point Pleasant...sorry**_

_**oOoOoOo **_

"Great news, boys!" West Virginia exclaimed, looking at his two brothers. "I've got another adventure for us."

Tennessee looked back at him, interested. "Somethin' in your state? You've never showed us any of yours before."

"Well, I found the perfect thing, and it's almost halloween so it works. You in, Frank?"Charles asked.

"Depends." Kentucky started. "What's this myth you wanna show us?"

"Point Pleasant." West Virginia said with a huge grin on his face.

"Point Pleasant? What the hell is that?" Tennessee asked.

"Glad you asked, Jason. Point Pleasure is, obviously, a town in my state with a myth. A myth of a moth man."

"A moth man? You gotta be kiddin'" Frank shook his head.

"Nope. So, you guys in?"

Jason looked over at Kentucky, then both looked at the other state and nodded.

"Yes!" Charles said, "We leave at 8 tonight."

[ Point Pleasure-9pm]

"So, what's the history of this thing?" Frank asked, as they pulled into an area commonly known as "the TNT area'.

"Well, it was first spotted in 1966 by some teenagers, and a lot of people say it had something to do with the collapse of the Silver Bridge, and the death of 46 people." Charles explained. "Some say it was trying to warn the people about it."

"So why are we here?" Tennessee asked.

"This is where the most people have seen him."

"Ah shit, I forgot to get food." Frank said, looking through the bags in the back.

"No prob, we'll just go back into town real quick and buy some."

The three states went back into the town, and after buying enough food to get them through the night, went back to the old WW2 munitions plant.

"Dude, what's that?" Kentucky said, pointing out the window.

"Probably just some animal in the trees." The mountain state brushed it off.

"No, Charles this thing is flyin'." Jason had a hint of fear in his voice.

The color completely drained from Charles face as he hit the brakes and the thing flew in front of the car and stopped.

"West...is that..." Kentucky didn't finish the sentence.

"Y-yep."

Staring back at them was a giant man-sized creature, with bright red eyes.

"Charles, get outta here!" Jason yelled.

West Virginia quickly put the car in reverse, turned around and sped back to the town.

"Damn...I didn't think we'd actually see it!" He yelled.

"Wait, what?" Tennessee looked at him.

"Well, you see, nobody's really seen it since 1967..." WV let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you." Both the other states groaned.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**I think a mothman would be terrifying. **_

_**WV; yep. **_

_**Point Pleasant is a real place with a real myth. **_

_**review~**_


	53. I Like, Have a Ghost Story!

_**How long can I be sick for, seriously. **_

_**Anyways, thanks izfish for your reviews, and I know I need to include the western states more, and I hate that I haven't. **_

_**and the incest thing, that's why I haven't had any chapters recently with it. **_

_**I'll explain my OC's at the end. **_

_**(This chapters short, but hey, I'm sick and in school)**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Okay guys!" California clapped her hands together. "Time for some scary stories!"

"Ugh, why do I have to be here." Washington complained, rolling her eyes.

"Because, if I have ta come everyone has too." Texas replied.

"The eastern bastards aren't here." Brianna growled. "Then again I'm not sure I want to be around them."

"I invited Nathan, but he totally said it was lame." Cali shrugged. "Anyways, I totally have the perfect story to start us off."

"Wait, they had a choice? That's not fair! I wish I could've had a choice." Washington was now pouting.

"Geez Irene, are you mad or upset. Can't be both." Oregon rolled his eyes.

"Bitch, watch me. I can feel whatever emotions I want to feel."

"OMG guys, let me tell my story!" California whined.

"Please guys, just let her tell the damn story so we can all leave." Nevada said, annoyed.

"Okay, so there was this young couple, who were like, totally in love and wanted to get married. Well, eventually they did and then they started to not like each other as much as they did, and the girl really regretted her decision to marry him and so one day when he came home she like, totally stabbed him. Well, his ghost totally haunted the house forever, and stabbed anyone else who lived there whispering "welcome home, honey."

"That wasn't scary at all." Irene rolled her eyes, again.

"Would you like to share one?" Carson asked her.

"No, actually I want to leave."

"Agreed." The other western states all said at the same time.

"You guys are no fun, I'll just stay here and tell more stories to Carson." Cali smiled at her brother.

"Why is it always me?" Nevada groaned, knowing he had a long night ahead of him.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**my friend wrote Cali's ghost story, review/PM me if you want me to tell you the whole story. **_

_**My OC theory:**_

_**Yes, injuries heal faster than humans, but considering they are all half human, not as fast as countries. Notice after 3 days Lynn's cut arm wasn't mentioned again? Worse injuries, like NC being stabbed by Sherman, that would kill a normal human, won't kill them. Depending on how bad it is depends on how long it takes it to heal. (Being stabbed could take a few days or a few weeks, being shot only a few days, though the pain for anything won't go away as quickly, only the wound.)**_

_**Sickness is like normal humans, they can get sick and will have to wait for it to go away, but political things/natural disasters in their state also get them sick. Medicine won't help the ones caused by those. **_

_**They aren't immortal, but don't die easily or by age. **_

_**Hope that helped, PM/review anymore questions you have. I'll be happy to answer. **_

_**Review~**_


	54. Potato State

**_short for many reasons: school, sick, tests, Halloween, tests. _**

**_Im actually dressing as my RI OC when she went crazy in 'The Meeting'_**

**_enjoy_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

"I'm tired of this." Idaho sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Of what?" Nevada asked, looking up from whatever he was doing.

"Only being known as the potato state. My state has more to offer than just potatoes, right?"

"Brittany, everyone of us has a stupid stereotype that the second someone hears the states name they think of that one little thing."

"Yeah? Like what."

"Well, when people hear 'Nevada' they typically thing of Vegas, 'California' they think of movies and not farming, they don't think about anything else."

Idaho crossed her arms. "I don't want to be known as a potato."

"Not everyone thinks of you like that."

"Yeah? Like who."

"Me?" Carson sighed.

"What about Cali? And Nathan? And..."

"They judge everyone."

Brittany sighed again. "Your right. I just need to stop listening to them. Thanks Carson."

"No prob. But hey, if you ever want some revenge on anyone, I'm your guy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**sorry for major shortness. **_

_**Review?**_


	55. Cooper Moore

_***rolls over and mumbles something***_

_**Nevada: Miss Fleur, are you okay?**_

_**Cali: I think she's like, dying. **_

_**You two write the story while I sleep. **_

_**Nevada: NO. **_

_**Cali: YAY!**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Cooper?" California asked, turning around to face the man.

"Hey babe." He smirked, looking at the blonde.

"I totally broke up with you like, two weeks ago. Please leave me alone."

"Listen up 'Golden State', nobody breaks up with Cooper Moore. Nobody." The tall man had a more threatening tone in his voice now.

"Well, I totally did."

In the very next instant, California was on the ground with a bloody nose.

"No, you didn't. We're still a thing, and I'll marry your sorry little ass and get the power of being a states spouse."

"I'll refuse. My daddy would never allow be to marry a totally jerk anyways!" The state reached up and wiped some of the blood off her nose, but made no effort to stand up.

"I have my ways, Cassandra. And if you refuse, I'll expose all of you little freaks." Cooper threatened, grabbing her hair and kicking her side, making the girl let out a little scream.

"I-I..." The Golden State had tears streaming down her face.

"I could kill you right here and now, it's your private house, how often do your siblings really visit you? Do they even like you?"

The man felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before he was pinned to the wall. "Yes. They do." Nevada said, looking at Cooper with anger in his eyes.

"How did you..." He asked.

"The next time you want to abuse someone, make sure they aren't on the phone with their brother who just happens to be in town."

[ some time later ]

"You okay, Cali?" Nevada asked, helping his sister up.

"Totally, but what did you do to Cooper?"

"Lets just say he won't be bothering anyone for a while."

"Thanks for like, helping me, Carson."

"No prob, you may be annoying as shit sometimes, but your still my sister. And this just let me take my anger out on someone, so."

California laughed.

"But seriously, Cooper Moore won't be hurting anyone ever again." Carson said.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**...that turned out so shitty. **_

_**Nevada: sorry. **_

_**Im never picking you two to write it again. **_

_**Cali: review my amazing writing skills (Not Carson's.)**_


	56. Talk To Me

**_*burst out laughing*_**

**_Nevada: o.o Miss Fleur...?_**

**_I just... When I read that I thought of my OC and was like, I just can't do this life thing anymore. _**

**_Nevada: ...while she calms down, I'll write the story. _**

**_OoOoOoO_**

Minnesota walked into the living room and sat in the chair near the door, hoping nobody would notice her.

"Hey Minnie." A voice said from behind the chair, making her want to jump up and run away.

"H-hi..." The young girl said with a shaking voice.

"Did I scare you? I just wanted to ask you a question..." Carson apologized.

"N-no..."

Looking at her face, Nevada could see that his sister was on the verge of tears. "What's wrong, Minnie?"

The northern state said nothing, but rather got up and started walking away, as tears started rolling down her face.

"Minnesota, what's wrong? Did I scare you that much? All I did was say hi..." Carson grabbed her arm.

"N-nothing..."

Nevada pulled her into a hug. "You have to talk to me. I know you don't like to talk, but sometimes it helps."

Minnie hugged her brother back, which was uncommon for her.

"Will you listen to me?" She asked without stuttering at all.

"Of course."

"It's just, almost nobody actually listens to me, because I'm a little different because I don't want to date a male, they talk to me and wonder why I don't talk back but it's because I know that they're judging me and...and they all stay away from me because they think I'm always sick!" The state was sobbing into her brothers shoulder.

"Minnie, nobody thinks of you any different because of that. I'm right here, hugging you aren't I? And who cares if you're not straight, the only person who I can even remotely think of that might not talk to you because of that is Utah."

"Hannah tries to fix everything, and I'm thankful that at least someone cares about me, but she doesn't listen."

Nevada nodded, letting her know that he was still listening without saying anything.

"Thanks for listening to me, Carson." Minnesota whispered.

"No problem, if you ever need to talk find someone who will listen. I always will."

"Oh, what was your question?"

"...Can I borrow a shovel?"

_**oOoOoOo**_

_***still laughing* **_

_**Nevada: will anyone notice if I kill her, too?**_

_**NO. DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!**_

_**...but review?**_


	57. Pennsylvania Lied

_**This is based off a roleplay I did with Amebel is my Life last night, she was Pennsylvania and I was Massachusetts and New York. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked his brother as he walked up to the drunken state.

"S-she's gone." Pennsylvania hiccuped.

"Who's gone? Dude, what are you even doing here? I thought you quit drinking."

The state didn't respond, but passed out instead.

New York sighed before somehow getting his older brother out to his car and driving to Lynn's house.

Pennsylvania slowly started to open his eyes, his head pounding. He could hear two people talking, but couldn't exactly make out what they were saying.

"Where am I?" The keystone state managed to ask after a few minutes of laying there.

"Hartford." Massachusetts said before crossing her arms and walking into the kitchen.

"She's pissed." New York explained. "I think you're lucky Conner's out of town at a meeting."

"Where are her kids? And why is she mad at me?"

"With dad, and hell if I know. She said something about you lying to her."

"Ugh, I should go talk to her."

"Okay, but be careful, she's on her period. Pissed off girls on their period aren't fun to deal with."

"...do I wanna know how you know she's on her period?"

"Nope."

"Don't care. Tell me."

"Maybe I just know when girls are bleeding from their vaginas, okay?" Nathan was obviously getting uncomfortable.

"But dude, that part of them is covered."

"Weren't you going to go talk to her?"

"I was, but I want to know how you know."

"I just do, okay?"

"Do you watch her?"

"No! I just know what she acts like when she's on her period, we used to-never mind."

"You used to what?" Pennsylvania smirked.

"Nothing, never mind." The Empire State turned bright red.

"Nope. Tell your big brother~"

"What do you not understand about never mind?!"

"I understand, I just ignore."

"We used to-gah, can't you just forget it?"

"Nope, you can't keep secrets, Nathan~"

"It's not a secret if she knows too."

"Yeah it is."

"Why do you even care?"

"It's my job as your older brother to care."

New York's face turned an even deeper red as he mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"We used to be a couple, and we did...that...a few times." His face probably couldn't get anymore red then it was at that very moment.

"Only a few times, hm? I don't believe you. Might as well go ahead and tell me all your secrets."

"Just go talk to her!"

"Okay, but I want to hear the rest of this story afterwards." Jacob got up, the pain in his head hit him again, and walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you so pissed?" He asked.

"You lied to me." Lynn answered.

"About what?"

"You said you were going to stop drinking, and you obviously lied about the reason why, too. Why don't you trust me?"

"I tried, I really did, but..." The male state was on the verge of tears.

"But what?"

"I lost her..." He broke down into tears.

"Lost who?"

"My girlfriend, she died during childbirth. And then I had to sit there and watch my daughter die."

"Jacob, I'm so sorry...why didn't you tell anyone?" Lynn got up and hugged him.

"I don't know, I just couldn't look anyone in the face after sitting back and watching my daughter die. I felt so useless..." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"There is one thing that might help me feel a bit better..." Pennsylvania smirked.

"...what?"

"Ice cream."

"Are you being serious?"

"I just want some ice cream."

Massachusetts sighed and gave him some ice cream.

"So...you and Nathan?" Pennsylvania knew he shouldn't have said anything, but her face was totally priceless, so it was completely worth it.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**HOW IT ACTUALLY WENT AT THE END:**_

_**it hasn't ended yet but Pennsylvania blackmailed her and said if she didn't have sex with him each week he would tell Conner that her and New York had been having sex recently (I left that out of the story) and so Massachusetts gave in and agreed, and left Conner that night and went to Pennsylvania's house for protection of some sort, and they're hiding in some cabin in the woods outside his house while New York and Connecticut look for her. **_

_**She also thought Conner was cheating on her. **_

_**So interesting. Okay, I'll shut up now. **_

_**If you wanna know more about the roleplay and whats happening/happened in it, **_

_**PM/review?**_


	58. Eh, Girl Drama

**_*smiles like an idiot* _**

**_Nebraska: Are you okay?_**

**_I had sugar. _**

**_Nebraska: Well then, I'll be writing this one. _**

**_OoOoOo_**

Colorado walked into the large living room clutching a pillow to her chest, with a big smile on her face.

"Well, Kayla seems happy." Nebraska laughed seeing his sister.

The state proceeded to bury her face in the pillow and laugh uncontrollably.

"Or maybe she's high." Nebraska blinked. "As she been near Montana recently?"

"I'm not drunk or anything!" Kayla laughed. "I may have had a litttlleeeee to much coffee though..."

Utah made a face at that comment. "Coffee? You're not supposed to drink coffee."

"People do a lot of things they aren't supposed to do. And who said you can't have coffee? I love coffee. Coffee is good."

"The Word of Wisdom! No coffee, tea, alcohol, or any type of drug!"

"It's okay Payton..." Nebraska said, a little surprised at his sisters outburst. "She's not Mormon..."

"That's the problem! She needs to be! She's been poisoning her body with that...that stuff!" The young state caught herself almost cursing.

"I don't wannaaaaa. Sounds like work." Colorado continued laughing into the pillow.

"Well you need to be! Maybe that's what's wrong with your state! Your people are getting high and poisoning themselves with coffee and tea because you aren't Mormon!"

Kayla stopped laughing. "You think there's something wrong with me?"

Nebraska knew something was about to happen, so he got up and walked away, leaving the two females by themselves.

Payton realized what she had said and had an apologetic look on her face. "No...that's not at all what I meant. I'm sorry Kayla..."

"You have to realize people have different views and beliefs then you. I'm not Mormon, and I won't be. I respect that you are, and I would appreciate it if you would respect that I'm not." Kayla got up and walked back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Kayla, I'm sorry!" Utah called after her. "I didn't mean it like that..."

New Mexico popped his head in. "I heard yelling." He said, "what happened?"

"I insulted Colorado by accident, and now she hates me." Payton said, walking out of the living room with tears in her eyes.

"Eh, girl drama." New Mexico sighed.

_**oOoOoO**_

_**I used to be Mormon, so I know what I'm talking about.**_

_**Utah: ): **_

_**...sorry Utah.**_

_**Review? Also what states would you guys like to see more of?**_


	59. Daddy's Going To Be Mad

_**To that guest reviewer who put the M-rated omake and more possible pairings (guessing you're the same person) THAT REMAKE WAS HILARIOUS OH MY GOD THAT MADE MY DAY. **_

_**Thank you so much...XD. **_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Payton sighed as she stood in front of her sisters door. It had only been two hours since their argument, but Utah wanted to make sure her sister didn't hate her.

"Kayla, can I come in?" She hesitantly asked.

No response.

"Kayla, I just wanna say I'm sorry...I know you don't believe the same things as I do, and I shouldn't have said that...Kayla?" Utah turned the doorknob to find the door was unlocked.

Inside, Colorado was sitting on her bed smoking.

"Is that weed? Kayla, you know dad doesn't want you smoking that in the main house! He said only either your's or Washington's house because its not legal anywhere else in the country!"

"Judging what I'm doing again, huh? It's okay, I don't give a fuck." The Centennial state said, taking the cigarette back to her mouth.

"Dads going to be so mad if he finds out you've been smoking in his house."

"Dads going to be mad or you don't want to hang around me because you don't believe in smoking and drugs and all that shit?"

"Don't say those kinds of words! And both, I guess..."

"You know what I could totally see happening?" Colorado was obviously way out of it, and more then likely wouldn't remember a word of this conversation later.

"Huh? What?"

"Napoleon X Hitler. I mean, why has nobody ever thought of that? I think it'd work."

"Napoleon and Hitler...? But they're both guys, and lived at two completely different points in history."

"Who cares? Definitely not fangirls." She blew a bit of smoke out of her mouth.

"I'm going to go now...but when you get in trouble with daddy later I told you so." Payton quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, is Colorado awake? I need to talk to her." Alfred asked, walking up to the young Mormon state.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you wanna talk to her right now."

"Why not?"

"Oh, um, never mind. She's not busy or anything."

A few minutes later, Utah did feel a little guilty, hearing Alfred yelling at the other state from across the house.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**XD *still laughing***_

_**Kansas: it wasn't that funny... *is blushing***_

_**pffttt. Yes it was. **_

_**Review pretty please. **_


	60. Kansas City

_**Okay, I just had to do this. **_

_**That review just killed me...XDXD**_

_**(warning; minor sex reference and probably not the best grammar.)**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Kansas woke up to a loud noise coming from outside.

"Brayden, what was that?" She asked, rubbing her eye as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know, but-" Missouri was cut off by the sound of a baby crying.

"Jonathan!" Kathy ran towards the room her child was in, making sure he was okay.

"...but I'll go check it out." The male state sighed, and walked outside. "Jackson? What the hell?!" He yelled seeing his brother standing by two completely ruined cars.

"Sup Brayden..." Mississippi laughed awkwardly. "I, uh, sorry about your car?"

"Learn how to drive, seriously...by the way,good job, we're probably not going to be able to get Jonathan to go back to sleep."

"Oh yeah, the baby. Have you guys found out if its Topeka or Jefferson City?"

"Neither. And we pretty much knew who he was going to be before he was born." The two states walked into the house, just as Kansas walked back into the living room.

"Hey Kathy." Mississippi smiled.

"Jackson? Oh, let me guess, you wrecked into our car...again."

"...Maybe..."

"Well, you have to pay to have it fixed." She sighed. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep, don't break anything." The state walked back into her bedroom and went straight to bed.

Mississippi turned around and smiled big at his brother.

"What?" Missouri asked, confused.

"I think I understand Kansas City now." He smirked.

"Really? Was that necessary?"

"Yes it was. And so is this: so tell me you said "I'm not in Kansas anymore!" when you, ya know..." The Magnolia State burst out laughing at his own joke.

"That's just messed up..."

"And your Kansas City thing was inaccurate, also." Kathy said, walking back in.

"What? How?"

"It's MY city that's in him, not the other way around."

"You just ruined the joke. That's no fun." Jackson pouted.

"Anyways, how are you getting back to your state tonight without a car?" Brayden asked.

"I was hoping I could stay here...?"

"NO!" The couple exclaimed at the same time, watching their volume so they wouldn't wake up Jonathan...again.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Jonathan's Kansas City if you couldn't figure that out. **_

_**Oh gosh I just want some ice cream now. **_

_**Review please :3 open to ideas for future chapters. **_


	61. Church

_**Inspired by when I was at church tonight. **_

_**Bad grammar probably, again. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"You'll come to church with me?!" Utah squealed as she looked at her sister.

"I, uh...I guess." Maine blinked.

"Yay! Since you look 17 and I finally look 12, we'll be in YW together!"

"YW?"

"Young Women's!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" August sighed.

[later]

"Hi Payton! Who's this?" One of the YW leaders asked as the two states walked in.

"This is my big sister, August!" The younger state exclaimed.

"Hello August, it's nice to meet you. I'm sister Smith, we're glad you could make it, Payton do you want to introduce her to everyone?"

"Yes! This is Kimberly, Amanda, Kiara, Molly, Sadie..." Utah went through everyone in the room before the activity started.

"Okay," sister Smith started, "since it's getting close to Thanksgiving, we're going to start a Thankful Pumpkin. Does anyone know what that is?"

"I do!" The girl Maine remembered to be Kiara said. "It's when you get a pumpkin and each night everyone writes one thing they're thankful for on it."

"Correct! But since we're not here every night, we'll each add something every Sunday and Wednesday."

The second oldest girl in the room, besides August, who looked to be about 16, rolled her eyes.

"What's your name again?" The state leaned over and whispered to her.

"Amanda. And I'd rather be anywhere else then here right now." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Same. Why're you here?"

"My mom wouldn't come pick me up from my dads before hand, so I was forced to come and have to stay until my mom gets here. You?"

"I promised Payton. More like she tricked me into saying yes."

"Ah yes, she's done that to some of her other siblings. You guys really have a big family."

"You have no clue, who else has she brought?" Maine asked, curious.

"Uh.." Amanda thought for a second. "Riley, Charlotte, Lynn, some of her brothers that she's brought are Cody, Conner, Carson...how many siblings do you guys have?"

"Way to many."

"I can tell." Amanda laughed.

After a while, the group finally dismissed and Amanda left instantly.

"Did you have fun?" Payton asked excitedly.

"Payton, stop tricking all our siblings into coming with you."

"I'm sorry, it's just nobody wants to come with me..."

"It's okay, that Amanda girl seems pretty cool."

"She doesn't like to be here, it's obvious. But at least you got along with someone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't get along with people." Utah laughed.

Maine just shook her head and sighed.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Amanda is me, if you couldn't tell. **_

_**NC: and its your name. **_

_**Yep. **_

_**Review?**_


	62. Carson City

_**Short random kinda rushed chapter. **_

_**sorry for any grammar mistakes. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"Um, excuse me sir but I think you dropped your wallet." A female voice said, startling Carson.

"No, sorry. That's not mine." The state was currently at a small restaurant in his state, trying to hide from his siblings.

"I know, it's mine. I just figured there was no way you were going to talk to me first, so I needed an excuse to come talk to you." She smiled.

"Oh." Nevada said, trying to hide the small blush on his face.

"Caitlyn, by the way." She said, sitting down across from him in the small booth.

"Carson."

"Ha, like the city. You know, the state capital?" Caitlyn laughed. "Okay, it wasn't that funny."

"Sadly my middle or last name isn't 'City', because then that would work."

"Are you from around here?"

"Yeah. How about you?" Sure, he could just get up and walk away, but for some reason he really wanted to talk to her.

"Nope. I'm from Denver."

"Colorado?"

"No, Denver, New Mexico, yes Colorado." Caitlyn laughed again.

Carson just blinked. "New Mexico?"

"It was a joke."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry, mind just went blank."

"Eh, happens to everyone at one point or another."

Nevada suddenly looked up. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Uh, I was going to go see if I could find a hotel or something after I left. Why?"

"You can stay at my place if you want."

"Hm. Go try to find a hotel in a town that probably doesn't have one, or go home with this person I've had one conversation with."

"Is that a no?"

"Oh, it's a yes. Were do you live, anyways?"

"Carson City."

"Ha, you live in your city."

"You have no clue..." Carson said as they walked out of the small restaurant.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**okay people, my brain is slowly dying and so I need some ideas for chapters XD **_

_**Please review and idea you have, or anything you want to see happen. **_


	63. Shirt

_**Based on what happened to me today during my lunch. **_

_**(Charlotte's in my place)**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

The four female states stood in the living room of the main house, laughing their heads off.

"How's that for an interesting conversation?!" Virginia laughed as she looked over at Georgia.

"This isn't even a conversation and it's probably one of the best ones we've ever had!" Florida said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What the hell are we high on? Is Kayla around? Or Washington?" Charlotte put a hand on Sarah's shoulder, trying not to fall over from her laughter.

"No, no, we're high on Sarah's shirt!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Yes! Inhale the shirt!" Georgia said, putting her arm in front of Dawn's face, as the sunshine state inhaled deeply.

"Oh god what is this." she said as she sat on the couch, trying to stop herself from crying even more.

"Hey guys, is everything okay? Sounds like someone's dyin' in here..." Cody said, walking in.

"Smell Sarah's shirt!" North Carolina pushed her twin towards the southern state.

"Why? What am I smellin'?" He said, covering his nose.

"Her shirt. We are high on her shirt." Charlotte explained.

"You guys aren't makin' any sense, must be spending way to much time around Kayla."

"No, we're making perfect sense! Sarah said yesterday that we need to have better conversations, and so today we've somehow gotten high off of her shirt, so yeah. Interesting conversation." Alyssa shrugged.

"Are you guys even talking?"

"Nope!" All four of the females burst out laughing again.

"Time for the meeting to start!" Delaware's voice rang through the house.

The four females stopped laughing and started walking towards the meeting room.

"So just like that you're all okay?" South Carolina blinked.

"Yep." Dawn said. "Like it never happened."

"I'll bring this shirt next time." Georgia giggled.

"Good." Florida grinned.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**We were high on life and said it was my friend, who's name is ironically Sarah, shirt. Until the bell rang and then we were normal. **_

_**I hope you liked it. **_

_**Review **_


	64. Devil Worshiper

"Laura! I thought I told you to stop worshipin' the devil in the house!" Oklahoma yelled at her sister.

"I'm not worshiping anyone! I'm practicing!" Louisiana yelled back.

"You guys really are wantin' Brianna to kill you aren't ya?" A male voice asked from a nearby doorway.

"Go away Clay, nobody asked you!" Laura said, knowing he wasn't going to be helping anything.

"You guys woke me up, so I know you're goin' to wake Brianna up, and you know how she gets. But, since I'm up now, I'm on my woman's side 100%" Texas said, wrapping an arm around Gabby's shoulders.

"I'm not 'your woman', Tex. But thank you for agreeing that if she wants to be a creep, to do it in her own state."

"I'm not the only one who practices magic!" Laura pointed out.

"Will. You. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." A new voice said.

"Brianna! Sorry Laura woke you up." Gabby apologized quickly, not wanting a cactus to end up in her head.

"I don't care who woke me up, I just want some peace and quiet for once." Arizona seemed a bit different.

"So, you're not mad?" Louisiana blinked.

"Of course I am, I'm just way to tired to do anything. I'll send someone after you later." The state walked back into her room, shutting the door.

"Something's wrong with her." Texas said immediately.

"I bet New Mexico knows." Gabby thought out loud.

"Yes. Lets go wake up someone else." Louisiana rolled her eyes.

"Fine, devil worshiper, I'll ask in the mornin'."

"I'll come with ya, not going to let anyone hurt my woman." Clay said, pulling Gabby closer to him.

"For the last time Tex, I am not your woman!"

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**I've started a new state story with the state OC's in this story, just without the couples and children, so if you guys would check it out I'd really appreciate it. **_

_**It's called "Not So United" **_

_**Please review what you think of this chapter and on that story :3 **_


	65. Mr America (Veterans Day)

**_Okay guys, this is a real personal one for me... *tears up again*_**

**_NC: she cried the whole time she was writing this..._**

**_*hugs Charlotte crying* I miss them so much..._**

**_NC: I know, you do...well, here's the chapter. Sorry for grammar, she was crying and couldn't see it right...her glasses kept fogging up. _**

**_OoOoOoOo_**

"Daddy?" A small voice asked from the doorway of the nations bedroom.

"Yes Leigh?" America asked, picking up his youngest daughter.

"Can we go visit the graves today?" She asked.

"Of course we can, sweetie." Alfred smiled wide. "And after that why don't we go visit some old friends of mine?"

"Okay!"

[ At the cemetery ]

"Thank you for helping my daddy!" Hawaii said as she placed flowers on another grave.

The nation smiled as he watched his daughter give her thanks to the people who had served in the military that had already passed, and looked around to see a teenage girl sitting on a nearby bench, crying.

"Do you know someone who's buried here?" He asked walking up to her, making her jump a bit.

"My great-grandparents, I never knew them though."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you crying? Alfred, by the way." He said sitting down next to her.

"Audrey. And my grandfather. He's a veteran. I wish I could see him..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. He's still alive, but I don't know for how much longer. He fought in the Korean War, I remember when he let me look at the pictures he had from it." Audrey smiles sadly and played with the ring on her left hand.

"That's a pretty ring, what's it made of?"

"The band is gold, god that bent so easily, the gem is pink ice, and the things around it are diamond. It was my grandmas before cancer took her away from me."

"Were you close?"

"Not at all, she lived so far away, my grandfather still lives there, so that's why I can't see him, today of all days...I still remember going to visit her in the hospital only days before she died, and how my momma reacted when we found out she had passed..." The girl started crying again.

America thought for a second. "Hey Leigh, come here!" He called out.

"Yes daddy, oh, I have extra flowers." She said, holding out a few flowers.

"How about we go meet someone who fought in a war for us, and then go see my other friends who also did?" He asked the young state.

"Okay!"

"Audrey, where does your grandfather live?" Alfred turned back to the teenager.

"Hickory, North Carolina..."

"That's not that far! Come on, lets go see your grandfather."

[ in Hickory ]

"Granddaddy?" Audrey exclaimed, hugging the older man sitting in his chair.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Audrey." The man said, before looking over at Alfred. "Mr. America, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"It's good to see you to, Foy." The nation smiled, shaking his hand.

The confused look on his granddaughters face must've said it all.

"Come sit down," the older man said, "let me tell you about my time in Korea. And meeting Mr. America."

**_oOoOoOo_**

**_NC: Ms. Fleur is Audrey in this, and everything about her grandparents is true, except Foy knowing my daddy._**

**_I wish I could visit him...I miss my grandma Virginia..._**

**_NC: she's still crying, so I'll say it for her. Please review._**

**_((RIP grandma Virginia, November 1942-December 2009, I love you.))_**


	66. Augusta

_**NC: You...look like shit. **_

_**Wow, thanks. I fell down the stairs and cut my lip, twisted my ankle, and I got my uniform skirt caught on something and damn that was embarrassing. **_

_**NC: *tries not to laugh***_

_**Eh, anyways this is somewhat based on a review. Grammar isn't the best, today's been annoying as shit. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

New Jersey had been watching the two for quite some time now, without them knowing of course. He had seen the human approach her and couldn't help but listen in a little. Besides, it was his state, he could do what he wanted, right?

Needless to say, he was getting pretty bored. All he had gathered was that the guys name was Sean, and that he was horrible at flirting.

"So, where are you from?" Maine asked the man.

"Augusta." He answered.

"Really? Me too."

"You don't seen like the kind of girl who would be from Augusta, Georgia."

"Georgia? No, I'm from Maine." August laughed.

"I guess it's kinda like the two Portland's or two Charleston's." Sean shrugged. "Though not as many know about Augusta, Georgia."

New Jersey's eyes went wide. "Two Augusta's? Hm, wonder why that would be...Would be a shame if someone accidentally told all their siblings about this new couple..." He smirked, before running off.

[ The next morning ]

"AUGUST!" Georgia yelled, running to her sisters room in the main house.

"Jeez, I'm up. What do you want?"

"Why did you tell everyone that we're a couple? I'm sorry August, but let me make this clear, we are not, and never will be, a thing."

"What? Why the hell would people think we're a couple?" Maine blinked, confused.

"Something about Augusta being in two different states, lots of states have the same city! South Carolina and West Virginia both have Charleston, North Carolina and Texas both have Raleigh...What about Nathan having a city named 'Rhode Island'?!" Sarah yelled.

"Calm down, I don't know who the idiot was who started this but-"

"Hey girls." New Jersey said, leaning against the doorway.

"Trent? What do you want, kinda trying to talk to August." Georgia said.

"As yes, the happy couple." Trent smiled.

Maine gasped. "It was you! You heard me talking to Sean yesterday, didn't you?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Next time, even if they are in one of your cities, don't eavesdrop. Now we have to fix this mess." The northern state groaned.

"And remember..." Sarah started. "Girls always get revenge."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**God I'm starving and freezing...damn you Charlotte and making it supposed to snow tonight.**_

**_NC: ...I don't control the damn weather!_**

**_Eh, well, time for food. _**

**_Please review. _**


	67. Your Dad's Going To Kill Me

**_Inspired by me sitting on my bed and my brother running in screaming NEW HAMPSHIRE IS MY LOVE. _**

**_Yeah, I worry about him. Anyways, here ya go. _**

**_NH: o.o ... I think I need to hide. _**

**_OoOoOoOo_**

New Hampshire cuddled up against the tall man sitting next to her.

"Andrew, what do you think about kids?" She asked him.

"I don't know, I would love to have some one day, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just thinking." Hannah stared off into space.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Andrew asked, a little concerned.

"No, everything's fine."

"Please don't lie to me..."

"I'm not lying..."

"We've been together for two years, I can tell when you aren't telling me the truth, Hamster." Andrew pulled her in closer.

The state sighed. "I might be pregnant..."

"Might be? Do you know for sure yet?" The male asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I found out this morning, but I had been thinking about it for the past week or so..."

"Your dads going to kill me..."

"No he won't, you know he loves you like his own son."

Andrew put a hand on her stomach and kissed her temple. "I hope he won't. Imagine explaining that to your child."

"Yeah, you don't have a father because granddaddy killed him when we told him we were having a baby."

The couple laughed before the tall human sighed. "But seriously, how're we supposed to tell your father."

"We'll find a way, somehow. One that involves little to no death." New Hampshire laughed.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**America: Now Fleur...**_

_**That's Ms. Fleur to you!**_

_**America: I'm going to strangle your brother. **_

_**Have Fun! **_

_**Review:3**_


	68. Telling Alfred

_**Shout out to Amebel is my Life for finding one of those souvenir license plates that says Cody - South Carolina on it and buying it. I don't think she realizes how perfect that is. **_

_**Anyways, lets see how Alfred reacted to Hannah's news. (sorry for shortness)**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"You're what?!" America exclaimed, looking at his daughter and the man next to her.

"I'm pregnant." Nee Hampshire smiled, hoping he wouldn't try and kill Andrew.

"Hannah, I would like to talk to you, alone please." The nation said before turning around and walking to his bedroom, motioning for her to follow.

"I'll be right back." She looked over at her boyfriend before following her father.

"Now Hannah, are you sure you're ready for a child?" Alfred asked once they were both sitting on the bed.

"I am, I'm sure. I know taking care of a baby is a lot of work, but I'm a colony state and I've helped raise so many of my siblings..."

"I know, but this isn't going to be one of your siblings. You and Andrew also aren't married."

"I know, daddy..."

"I'm not saying I don't think you should have it, so don't think that's what I'm saying. I just want to make sure your 100% sure about this."

"I am. I know that it's a life changing decision I'm making here, but I'm ready." New Hampshire smiled.

"Now, I think it's time I have a talk with that boyfriend of yours..."

"Please don't kill him."

"I won't...though I'm not saying anything about possibly putting him in a hospital." Alfred laughed.

_**oOoOoOoO**_

_**Any requests for states to use in the next chapters to come?**_

_**review please ;3**_


	69. You Can't Live With Me

_**Hehehehe **_

_**NC: ...what did you do?**_

_**Nothing...**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"No."

"Please?"

"Not going to happen, Donner." North Carolina shook her head.

"Why not?" Oregon asked, giving the eastern state puppy dog eyes.

"We're not going to live together. For many reasons."

"Whyyyy?" He whined.

"Because, I like living alone, you don't even know my middle name, and I don't feel like being eaten." Charlotte whispered the last part, so the western state barely heard what she had said.

"Aw, I'll make sure you're dead before I eat you!" Donner joked.

"Wow, that completely changes everything." The Tar-Heel state rolled her eyes. "You can't live with me."

"Fineee." Oregon walked away, defeated.

[that night]

North Carolina sighed as she walked into her house that night. All she wanted to do was take a nice hot bath, considering how cold it had been recently, and go to bed.

She went into the bathroom and started running the bath water before going back into the kitchen and pouring a glass of Cheerwine.

Charlotte grabbed the glass and walked back into her room, before getting out her pajamas.

An hour later, she stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself, before hearing a thud coming from the living room. Quickly going to see what the noise was, she saw her unfinished glass of Cheerwine on the floor, her white carpet stained with the dark red color.

"Shit..." She said, assuming she had knocked it down before without realizing it.

Picking up the glass and setting it back on the coffee table, she walked back into her room to get dressed when she noticed the clothes she had previous laid out were gone.

"What the..."

North Carolina walked to the closet and opened the door, screaming at what she saw.

"Donner, get the hell out of my house! How did you even get in here?!" She yelled.

"Nathan told me how to pick a lock."

"Oregon, you CAN NOT live with me, or break into my house in the middle of the fucking night."

"It's only 11pm."

"Get. The. Hell. Out." Charlotte growled, scaring the younger state.

"Jeez, don't eat me!" He yelled, running out, pulling down her towel in the process.

"DONNER!"

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**NC: ...Really?**_

_**Yep. The "I'll make sure you're dead first" my friend actually said. **_

_**NC: I fucking hate you. **_

_**I love you too, Charlotte.**_

**_review_**


	70. Family

_**NC: Ms. Fleur is a little upset right now...**_

_**SC: A little? Dude, she's having a breakdown. **_

_**NC: She's mad at my schools for switching to common core last year, and she overheard something said between her parents...Anyways I'll be writing this for her. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

[ 2003]

Massachusetts sat in her closet, crying. She could hear her family searching for her, and calling out her name, but she ignored it, and she cried. Cried for all those years she had held back the tears, all the years she had brushed it off as nothing

All the years she pretended that they actually loved her.

'They don't really want me." Lynn thought. 'The only reason Alfred took me in was because I'm a state, if I was just some other child in the street he would've let me die, just like Nathan said he should've done when I first walked through that door.'

"Lynn?!" Jacob's voice rang throughout the hallways, he had always been somewhat close to her, and it made since that he was one of the ones sent to look for her.

'My own father didn't even want me.' The thoughts continued. 'Why would they?'

As all the running and the calling of her name continued, she wished that they would just all shut up. They probably had close to all the states looking for her, though she didn't understand why they would.

Sure, she had just gotten up and left in the middle of a state meeting, but what New York said had just been to much, and really hurt her feelings. She'd been apart of the family longer then most other states, and she wished she'd be treated that way.

"Lynn?" This time it wasn't a states voice, but America himself, and it was coming from right outside the closet she was in. "I know you're in there."

"I don't wanna talk right now." Massachusetts replied.

"What's wrong? Everyone's been looking for you for 2 hours now."

"They weren't trying that hard."

"Look, Nathan told me what he said, and he knows he shouldn't have gone that far. Don't listen to him."

"But what he said was true."

"No it wasn't."

"I'm not a Jones, so I shouldn't be able to live here and even be able to call myself an American."

"Who cares what your last name is? That doesn't make you not apart of the family."

"But my real family didn't want me..."

"Okay, I'm not going to stand her and argue this through a door, but no matter what your last name is you'll always be apart of this family."

Massachusetts didn't respond, but rather sat there for another 30 minutes before walking back to her room.

Jones or not, she was apart of the family, nothing would change that.

Ever.

_**oOoOoOo **_

_**NC: Are you okay now?**_

_**No, but I'm not going to bore strangers with my problems that they don't care about. I'll just lock how I really feel up inside me. **_

_**Review **_


	71. Virginia's Sick!

_**Oregon: Miss Author person, can I write one?**_

_**...only if you promise you won't rape/eat any of the others. **_

_**Oregon: Can I base it off of that conversation you had with the person who gave you the idea for my character?**_

_**sure?**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Ugh. I'm dying." Virginia groaned as she sat on the couch in the living room of the main house.

"Really? Can I have your state if you do?" Charles looked at his twin, grinning.

"The fuck? No! And I meant I feel like shit."

"You don't look to good either." Charlotte said, walking in and sitting next to the sick state.

"Does she ever?" West Virginia glared at Alyssa.

"Someone's a little grumpy today, huh?" North Carolina laughed. "Dude, I think you should go to a doctor. I can tell you have a fever from the other side of the couch."

"Nah, I'll be fine, I think...if I do die though, don't let Charles take my state."

"Will do?"

Oregon walked by, just in time to hear the words 'if I do die'.

"Who's going to die?" He asked.

"Alyssa's sick." NC answered.

"Sick?" Donner walked over to his sick older sister, and took her face in his hands.

Now, this is probably the part where you would think he was about to say something nice like 'feel better soon', but this is Oregon we're talking about.

"I promise I won't eat you." He whispered.

"That's, uh, nice to know." Virginia blinked.

"DONNER! Stop scaring everyone with joking about cannibalism!" Washington scowled, walking in.

"Don't yell at me Irene, or I'll eat you first!" Donner, who was actually pretty peaceful and tended to stay out of fights, liked to joke about the past cannibalism people often associated with his state, if you couldn't tell.

"Don't threaten me like that!" Washington walked away with tears in her eyes, previous anger now turned to sadness and maybe even fear.

"What the hell is wrong with this family." Virginia sighed.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Oregon: review and I promise I won't eat you...**_

_**Ah, my friends are weird. My friend came up with this Oregon OC, and we were talking about this happening earlier today. **_

_**Oregon: no I wrote it. **_

_**sure. **_


	72. Planning

_**Just something short I wrote during a birthday party today, finally decided to put it up. **_

_**OoOoOo**_

"Okay guys." Cody said, looking at the four other states in his living room. "Charlotte's birthday is in exactly 5 days, and we want to make sure we have something planned."

"Why? She's had lots of birthdays already." Tennessee asked.

"Yeah, but this is her 225th. And she planned all of our parties with the help of other states this year, we should do the same for her." Georgia answered.

"We should do something not huge, but also not small...something in between." South Carolina said. "Any ideas? Alyssa?"

Virginia, who was still sick, was fast asleep.

"How about just having a party with all the states and dad?" Sarah suggested. "Well, the states that would bother coming."

"I think that's a good idea, where would it be at?" Cody thought for a second, before Virginia spoke up.

"The main house, that would make the most sense." She yawned.

"Okay, so a party at the main house. Lets get planning." SC exclaimed.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Hey, I said it was short. **_

_**Tomorrows chapter will be longer, promise. **_

_**North Carolina became a state on November 21, 1789 by the way. **_


	73. State Meeting

_**Hm, I'd say it's time for a meeting. **_

_**RI; don't you dare...**_

_**I'm not...this time. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Delaware's eye twitched as he looked at the states in front of him.

They were at the state meeting, at the main house, and he had promised he wouldn't try and lead the meeting...again.

These types of meetings were supposed to be when you could just stand up and say what you need to say, without anyone calling on you one at a time. Now, the meeting hasn't technically started yet, but all the talking over each other was driving him crazy.

Yeah, like he wasn't going to do anything.

"Everyone, shut the fuck up and lets start the meeting. We'll go in alphabetical order, starting with Alabama, ending with Wyoming. If you have nothing to say, say so when it's your turn." Steven yelled at the others.

"Dude, the meetings not supposed to start for another 5 minutes, and isn't this supposed to be whoever wants to talk can say something?" Maryland said.

"Maybe that needs to change. Now, everyone sit down, Alabama, start."

"Well, I have a problem with a certain state called Delaware thinkin' he can boss everyone around just cause he's the oldest." Alabama said.

"I second that." North Carolina raised her hand.

A series of 'third', 'fourth', 'fifth', etc., went around the room.

"It was none of your turns to speak, and someone needs to control these meetings and all of you are to immature to follow these simple rules!" Delaware responded. "Alaska, I don't think you have anything you would like to say?"

"I think you're a mean old poopie pants, Delly." Juno said from where he was sitting, in Massachusetts's lap.

Lynn laughed at her younger brothers comment, earning herself a dirty look from Delaware.

"Massachusetts, I would certainly have expected at least some maturity from you. Where're your kids by the way? Did they get taken away by dad?" The oldest knew how to piss off his siblings, and right now he was doing a pretty good job.

Connecticut slammed on the desk as he stood up. "Steven, you know he's just babysitting them, along with Jonathan, because you won't let any non-state in this room during meetings, not even dad."

Looking around, he saw that his one comment that was only supposed to tick Lynn off a little bit, had now insulted not only her, but Conner, Kathy, and Brayden, and well Hannah didn't look to happy either.

"I, uh..." For once, he had no clue what to say. So, what did he do?

He turned around and got the hell out of that room, breaking his own rules.

_**oOoOoOoO**_

_**Delaware you little...**_

_**Delaware: You wrote it like that!**_

_**Pffftttt. No I didn't. **_


	74. Pedophiles & Squirrels

_**This is for Amebel is my Life, who requested this a while ago and has had a bad day and needs a laugh. **_

_**hope you get some amusement out of this. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Louisiana screamed as she opened her closet door, and saw the picture staring back at her.

She quickly ripped it down and stormed into the living room, holding it up.

"Who the hell put a pedo in my closet?!"

New York bursted out laughing, taking the picture from her hands. "I didn't know you were into perverted French dudes, Laura."

"Don't make me turn all of you into squirrels, now tell me who the fuck did this! And it's not funny!"

"It kinda is..." Cody said, still laughing at his younger sister.

It seemed the only other state that wasn't laughing, but was still smiling like an idiot trying not to laugh, was Oklahoma.

"Laura, I thought you were over that France person." She grinned.

"It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Just maybe."

"Oh, that's it! I'm tired of your yellin' at me for practin' my magic and bringing' up parts of the past that don't need to be brought up! I hope you like bein' a disgusting little squirrel!" Louisiana screamed, and started chanting some curse afterwards.

Texas put a hand over her mouth before she could finish. "Ain't nobody turnin' my woman into a furry little critter."

"I'm not your woman, Clay! Stop calling me that!" Gabby groaned.

Licking his hand to get the male state to let go of her mouth, Laura started yelling at her sister again. "Maybe I should put up pictures of him all over your room!"

"I could always do the same back to you."

"I'll tell dad if you put any more pedophiles in my room!"

The argument continued for another two hours, before America finally came into the room.

"Will you both stop yelling?!"

"Gabby put a pedophile in my closet!" Louisiana pointed a finger at her sister.

"Laura threatened to turn me into a squirrel!" Gabby pointed back.

"Will you both just go to your rooms for the night and stop arguing?" Alfred sighed.

"Fine." Both states glared at each other as they walked back to their bedrooms.

"...wait why a squirrel?" The nation blinked, but his daughters had already left the room.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Gawd, I hate squirrels. **_

_**Yes, gawd. **_

_**Yer all jealous. **_

_**America: ...stop. **_


	75. That Time of the Month

_**Im so sorry for the shortness, but I have so many projects I need to do and tests to study for tonight XD**_

_**oh, procrastination. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Leave me the fuck alone." Georgia growled, looking at her brother.

South Carolina just blinked. "All I said was how are you."

"Well, I obviously want to be left alone. So go away."

"Oh I get it." Cody laughed. "It's someone's time of the month, isn't it?"

"Why are you still here. Leave." Sarah didn't look at him.

"No need to get angry, just go eat some cookies or something."

"Maybe I just don't like you, did you think of that?"

"Ouch. That hurt." Cody put a hand over his heart, and looked at his sister with a fake sadness in his eyes.

"Good."

"Really? Have you no soul?"

"No, now shut the fuck up and go away." Georgia sighed.

"Why do periods make girls so angry?"

"You try bleeding for five days straight and tell me you wouldn't be pissed off with life."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"That's what I thought."

_**oOoOoOoO**_

_***holding clipboard* it isn't the shortest...**_

_**just close to itXD**_


	76. Fangirling

_**NC: What the fuck is that?**_

_**Its a polar bear...wearing a blue Santa hat... I named it Richard (Richie) Cody *insert my last name here* ...**_

_**NC: I think we need to worry about her. **_

_**Pfftttt. This chapter is based off of a conversation I had in one of my classes. **_

_**(Oh, and to those of you *so maybe like 2 or 3* who know where both his names come from yay for you)**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Why is he so fucking hot?" North Carolina groaned, looking at the picture pulled up on Georgia's phone.

"It's impossible for someone to be so fucking perfect..." Sarah added, just as Cody walked in.

"I know, I'm fabulous." He laughed, "who're you talking about?"

"So many people, brother dear." Charlotte said, not looking away from the phones screen.

"Like who? That doctor guy?" South Carolina glanced at the small picture.

Both girls gasped.

"Not just 'some doctor guy'," Georgia started, "this is David Tennant. The tenth doctor, and the hottest."

"Eh, he's not that cute. Who else?" He shrugged, pretending to be interested. Mainly because he was bored.

"Dean from Supernatural, god what's his name...oh and Matthew Gray Gubler. Maybe Matt Smith, but not really." Charlotte answered. "Oh! Benedict Cumberbatch. Mmm he's sexy. I'd be his CumberBITCH any day..."

Now he was just grossed out.

"Why did I even ask that."

"Because you want to know who to strive to look like." Sarah smiled. "Not that it'll change anything."

"Dude, are you still on your period or something? That was cruel." The southern Carolina shook his head.

"You don't just ask someone if they're on their period...unless its some random male on the side of the street." His twin looked at a wall, now lost in thought.

"I need to stop talking to you guys..." Cody sighed before walking out.

"Hey, dude! Are Charlotte and Sarah in there?" Tennessee asked, walking up to him.

"Yes, but unless you want a list of people who they imagine fucking them senseless I wouldn't go in there."

"We better get away from this room..."

"Agreed."

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**...maybe you do need to worry about me. **_

_**NC: As my citizen, I'm not going to admit you live here. **_

_**I actually found out I'm moving to Texas next year, so yeah. **_

_**I'm going to go pretend to work on my project while I'm really making Richard (Richie) Cody's birth certificate. **_

_**Until the next chapter~**_


End file.
